A PIECE OF HAPPINESS
by BelsisCaskett41319
Summary: This is a story about the journey of Mariana and Jesus and their first moments with the Fosters. I love write about little kids so i hope you liked this. Sorry for my English, I'm Spanish but I'm trying my best.
1. How everything started

A latino boy with big Brown eyes was hugging his twin sister, scared and helpless, while they were waiting for her mother, lying on the kitchen floor, to wake up. She was unconscious, an entire day and it was Christmas, the twins only wanted a "Merry Christmas" from her.

Their mother had left them three days ago but returned the day before, when Jesus went to tell her to give them food the boyfriend of their mother hit him on the face but Jesus didn't cry, just crawled to his sister Mariana who was crying. Jesus kiss her on the cheek and told her: -Came here Mariana, I'm going to give us food.

Jesus pulled a chair to the counter, told Mariana to hold the chair legs, he climbed onto the counter and opened the drawers, in the last one he found some biscuits and less than half a loaf –Mariana, coge esto (take this) –Mariana took what her brother was giving her, let everything on the floor and helped him off the chair. They sit down behind the dinner table sharing what they had but Jesus let four cookies and a bit of bread knowing that their mother was not going to give them anything to eat.

-Jesus, mommy doesn't love us?

-I don't know Mariana, I think she likes those things more than us but we are together and would never be apart. We love each other, that's the important thing.

-But…are not moms supposed to love their children?

-Mariana, no importa –in that moment Jesus heard someone approaching the kitchen so he covered his sister's mouth with his little hand. He watch Ana's boyfriend opened the fridge and pulled food, enough for Mariana and him. Ana woke up and started having a fight, then it was silence again so Jesus and Mariana went to the living room where their mother was sitting in the sofa in shock with drugs on the table. Jesus knew the name because he had hear it in the adults conversations.

Mariana, slowly, approached her mother and hugged her but Ana didn't respond to her. So both of them returned to the kitchen and started eating food from the fridge. Jesus put some music on for Mariana who always danced but this time she didn't dance or sing so her brother went to their room and took mama's old t-shirt that Mariana always wear. Both of them danced, allowing themselves a piece of happiness in the midst of all this horror.

But suddenly their mom came in and turn the music off and grab a bottle of vodka, later she fell to the floor, unconscious and so on a day later. Ana's boyfriend wake her up with punches and kicks, they started a fight. The kids ran to their room, crying. After waiting for hours their mom opened the door, hugged them and kissed them. –My little Jesus and sweet Mariana, Merry Christmas. I'm going last minute shopping but I would be back soon."

She never came back, five days later the four years old kids spent their fourth Christmas without a family, sad and missing their mother. They didn't have anything to eat or drink.

-Jesus, I'm hungry.

-I know Mari, I don't know what to do to protect you.

-We ask for help?

They do that, took to the street for the first time in a long period of time. They went to their neighbor's home, knocking the door and that was when the journey to happiness began for this twins.


	2. A piece of happiness

The neighbors called the social workers immediately and after eating everything they could they were taken and become a part of the system. Now they were a property of the Government until they could find their forever family but it wasn't easy. In less than a year they had been in three foster homes. Families didn't want them because Mariana only was speaking with her brother and she couldn't do anything without Jesus. Jesus was an energetic kid, kind of a troublemaker sometimes so, with only five years old the third foster family let them at the police station so the social workers can take them.

A blonde woman in uniform walk near them on the way to her desk and asked her partner:

-What're they in from?

-Armed robbery

-Seriously

-Their foster parents dropped them off. Said they couldn't take care of them anymore. We're waiting for CPS to get them.

Stef Foster reached into her drawer some lollipops that she had from when Brandon came to visit her, and she found two, one red and the other one yellow. When she was in front of the kids she introduced herself:

-Hey guys, my name's Stef. What's yours?

-I'm Jesus and this is my sister Mariana

-Jesus and Mariana. You brother and sister? Or this is your wife? –the kids give her shies smiles.

-Well, I'm sure you guys probably don't like candy but I just…I don't know…just in case –she handed them the lollipops. Jesus took the red one and after looking at his sister he took the yellow one and gave it to her.

Stef stayed with them while enjoying the candies.

-And how old are you Mariana? –the little girl showed her five fingers-Five, you are so old. And what about you Jesus?

-Five, we are twins

Jesus was acting all protective with Mariana.

-You know what? I have a seven years old son, Brandon, you have to meet him some day. I'm pretty sure he would want to share his toys with you guys.

-He has toys?! A lot of toys?!

-Yeah, a lot of toys but he prefers music now.

Stef was talking with the little boy an hour and a half and trying to communicate with the girl but without any results. Social workers came in.

-Are these Jesus and Mariana Gutierrez?

-Yes, their foster family dropped them here.

-Ok, guys, you have to came with us, ok?

-Sir, can you put my name on the foster list of these kids? I have to talk it with my partner but I think we could adopt them, or at least be their foster parents.

-Ok, keep our number and called us in less than 3 days.

The kids give Stef a goodbye hug and she started dialing her partner number to talk with her about her brilliant idea.

-Hi love –said Lena Adams- How was your day?

-A lot of paperwork and because of that I want to make you company and have lunch with you. I have to tell you something.

-Yeah, of course, that way Brandon can see you before heading home.

-So….you want to adopt twins? Suddenly…

-Suddenly no Lena, I want us to think about it, we only have three days, we talk with B and depends on what he say we foster them or not. He is always asking for a brother or sister, why not both of them? Also –Stef knew that she will win this battle with what she was going to say –both the kids will be us, us Lena, can't you see how brilliant that is? We would have more things in common that the house we live in, love.

They were together over a year but they knew each other like if they were in the relationship all their lives. Finally, Stef had had found her place, the piece that was missing in her life to be totally happy. And now she knew she would not be able to draw Jesus and Mariana out of her mind .

-That sound amazing, love. We could give that little boy and girl the life they deserve, with a lot of love and Brandon would have two siblings. Yeah, let's do it.

In that moment the door opened and a little kid enter the room, running toward Lena.

-Mamma, mamma, mamma, I have an A in music. Mommy would be so proud of me.

-Yes, I am so proud of you B.

-Mommy! What are you doing here?

The kid was so excited that jumped off Lena's lap and went to her biological mom arms.

-I came to see the most important people in my life. You've already eaten?

-No, I came here so mamma can give me my lunch and go play with Jake and Lucas.

Lena opened a drawer of her desk and gave the lunch bag to her son, before Brandon could ran out of the room Stef grabbed him by the waist, sat him in her lap and told him:

-When you arrived home mamma and I have to tell you something that we thing you would like a lot, ok baby?

-Ok momy-Brandon gave his mothers a kiss and ran through the playground.

So after have lunch with Lena Stef returned to work and when she left she was surprised to see Lena waiting near her car.

-Love, what are you doing here? Where is Brandon?

-He is with Mike, I want to go see Mariana and Jesus. I also want to know them before tell anything to our son.

Stef drove through the CPS place where the kids where going to be for three days. They asked for them in the reception and the girl told them it was room 312. They knock on the door but it was no response.

-Can I come in? –when she opened the door Stef found Jesus and his twin in the same bed, they were hugging and crying. She approached them and hugged them –eh, what happen?

Jesus pushed her sharply and Stef suddenly knew what happened to them.

-YOU ARE JUST LIKE EVERYONE, WE THOUGH YOU WOULD FOSTERED US! YOU LET US ALONE, LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!

-Little bug, I couldn't take you home without talking with more people but I swear I want you to live with us.

Lena thought that was the perfect moment to entered the room and introduced herself to those little angels who just wanted a little piece of happiness.

-Who you are?

-Hi- Lena knelt in front of them and rested her hand on the knee of each kid but the girl pulled her hand away- I'm Stef's partner, Lena.

Jesus looked at them with a weird look – Are you…girlfriends?

-Yes. Lena is my girlfriend.

-But….the girls should be with boys and the boys with girls, no?

-That's what a lot of people think Jesus but girls can love girls and boys can love boys. Because love has no limits kid.

-You are pretty- that words were said in a whisper and Stef was so excited to listen the little girl voice that hugged her –Stef, I can´t breathe.

-Sorry little bug.

The girl look at Lena and smiled at her –You want to foster us?

Both women looked and smiled at each other's –Yes but, did you remember about my seven years old son?

-Brandon

-Yes, we have to ask him but I think he would be thrilled about the idea.

Later at home, they sat down with the boy in the living room and asked him:

-B, you still want siblings, right?

-Yes, but daddy told me that you can't have kids.

-We can bug and one of the ways is foster them so, you would like a boy and a girl living with us?

The kid shrugged and Lena knew it they would have to explain a little bit more.

-They are twins, they're five years old and their names are Jesus and Mariana. Their mommy didn't love them anymore so they would live with us, eventually they would call us mom and mamma, like you. They would be your brother and sister, you understand this B?

-Yep, momma. There's enough to go around. Love, toys and family for everyone.

They were so happy to know that those little kids would have a piece of happiness that they give their son their famous mama sandwich.


	3. Processes

The next day Stef and Lena went to a reunion with the social worker of Jesus and Mariana-

-Good evening

-Good evening, I'm Lena Adams and this is Stef Foster.

-I'm Bill. I guess you are here for the twins, right?

-Yes, we would like to foster them with an adoption possibility; we have a lot of love for them.

-Ok, we have to go to your house, see if is good for the twins and I need to ask you a few questions, that's ok?

-Of course.

-Ok, you two are partners right?

-Yeah, we are a couple and we live together.

-How long did you are together?

-A year and a half and we are living together for almost six months.

-Ok, why you want to adopt?

-Sir, I don't know if you had realized but we are homosexual, we can't have kids between us but we can adopt kids and they would be us, with our last names. You don't have to worry, she is stuck with me forever, I let everything for this woman and I'm not going to let her go.

Both women look at each other with so much love and clasp hands.

-Ok, ok. Work?

-I'm a police woman

-And I'm a vice principal in Anchor Beach Community Charter School, near the beach. I have a lot of practice with kids and a degree in kids psychology.

-Yeah, my son love her.

Lena look at Stef with surprise in her eyes, before they went there they had decided that they would not talk about Brandon until the home visit. Stef look at Lena's eyes showing that she dropped it accidentally.

-Your son? Adopted?

-No, no, is my biological son, I was married before Lena but when we met I was separated and trying to having a divorce. Brandon lives with us, I have custody.

-Ok, I think this is enough, this kids want to be with you a lot so we would want to visit your home this evening if that's possible? Without the kids, they can came the next day if everything goes well.

-Perfect, we would be waiting.

At five pm the house was clean, tidy, the garden was perfectly clean but with a lot of Brandon's toys and Stef and Lena were impatient, sitting in the sofa while the kid was doing his homework in his bedroom. At 5:30 the doorbell rang and two men with suits enter the house.

-Good evening, we came to check the house for the foster process of Jesus and Mariana

-Yes, Yes, come in.

The two men were impressed with the beautiful and big house, first the hallway, in the right the dining room where the two men went first.

-Like you see, we have a very big table but we use it only for big events. Follow me.

The next place was the bathroom in the first floor, the kitchen, a very big kitchen where an entire family of five and guests can sit down and eat. It was a very cozy kitchen.

-U want to see the garden first or we let it for a final?

-For a final. –Lena give them lemonade and homemade cookies.

-The next is the living room, right now we only have a three seater sofa and one armchair but we can buy new furniture.

The two men started writing something in the notebook and the taller one was waiting for them near the stair and was looking alternately form the front door to the steps that give access into the kitchen.

-This can be dangerous for two five years old kids, they run and stumble and they fall.

Stef give them a small smile –believe me; this isn't dangerous, my son Brandon, six years old, have been living here for six moms and never fall. We usually not let him run inside the house.

Then they went upstairs, and while they climbed the stairs the two men started looking at the photographs in the wall: the moms kissing, the two moms with their son, the grandparents with the little kid, the little boy with the moms and a man that seems like his father. It seemed like the boy didn't bother in have two moms. When they were upstairs Brandon was in the doorway of his room and when he saw Stef he hugged her.

-Hi mommy, I finished my homework, can I go play piano?

-Yes, my love, go downstairs, mama and I will be there soon, ok?

-Ok

The first room in the second floor was Brandon's bedroom, a quick visit, then the two empty rooms that would be for the twins. They were very big and very bright, the two of them were facing the backyard so they were quiet rooms.

-And….this is the bathroom, now is only Brandon's but is big enough for the three of them to share.

-Ok, something else?

-Our bedroom –they saw them their bedroom and the bathroom.- We have the backyard and the garage.

They went to the backyard, it was full of Brandon's toys but also have a big table, a swing and a lot of flowers.

-Stef, can I call you Stef?

-Yes, of course.

-Where you have your gun? We need to know that you have it in a safe place where the kids can't have access.

-Don't you worry, since Brandon was born I keep it in a safe with a password and is in the highest shelf of our closet, they can't have access, I promise.

-OK, very good. –when they went to the front door, one of the two men give them a paper where it was the notes they have been taken.

-Why are you given this to us?

-We want you to have it so you can make an idea of the results, Bill is going to take care of the case from now, he is one of our best coworkers, he would came tomorrow with the twins and he will schedule visits.

Lena saw Stef the paper:

.House with a lot of space for kids

.They have a kid that seems so happy with two moms.

.Safe house

.They have two empty rooms for the twins

.Backyard with a lot of space to play

.This is a home, not a house.

 **SUITABLE HOME**

Stef gave Lena a tbig hug –We are going to have twins love, can you believe it?

And they share their happiness with a passionate and full of love kiss.


	4. A family of five

Jesus and Mariana arrived home the next day, Bill had called saying he would be there with the kids at ten in the morning and that he understood that they weren´t totally prepared for them but Stef and Lena went shopping the day before: two beds, two desks, clothes and toys. The wall paint would be there the next day. Pink for Mariana's bedroom and blue for Jesus's. While the rooms were being painted the kids would be sleeping with the moms, a couple of days.

The bell rang and just opened the door the children pounced on them, Jesus hugged Stef and Mariana hugged Lena. The only thing Mariana had talk with them was that beautiful words in the CPS center.

-Hi handsome –Stef hugged the little boy and smell his shampoo - Do you want to see the house?

They saw them the first floor and in the second floor they let the kids room for a final event, like a surprise. They saw them Brandon's room, their room and then the bathroom. Lena took Mariana by the hand and Stef took Jesus in her arms, they went to opposites doors and nodded in unison.

It was not anything special, just big rooms, without wall paint but with a bed, a desk, teddies, clothes and toys. Mariana let go of Lena's hand and run through the clothes on the bed, she grabbed the clothes and smiled, happy. Jesus let go of Stef's arms and run through the toys: trucks, police cars, superheroes, comics and old Brandon's toys.

The two women let them with their presents and went downstairs to the kitchen, were Bill was waiting.

-Ok, you keep them no? –They nodded- I hope this is the final destination for them because they have gone bad, especially Mariana, one home to another, one family to another, never finding her place. Missing her birth mother. The little girl only trust Jesus but I think that with a little time she would trust in you, you had a beautiful home. They are made to be with you.

-Thanks Bill, we are going to love them so much that they will never want to leave.

When Bill left, Stef and Lena went upstairs to check on the twins but they weren't in their bedrooms, they were in Brandon's room. Jesus was playing with an action figure of Superman, Brandon with a Batman and Mariana with a blonde doll, playing with her hair.

-My moms took me to the fair one time, it was so much fun, mom went with me to the free-fall for children because mama is afraid of free-falls but them she went with me to the rolling cups, three times, because mommy was dizzy. We can go with you sometime.

-Stef is mommy or mama?

-Mommy

-So Lena is momma.

-yes

-So…we have two foster moms?

-Yes, when i met Lena for the first time I didn't called her momma but then I realized she was my momma because she loved me the same way my mommy love me.

Lena looked at Stef and rested her head on her shoulder, with teary eyes took the policewoman hand and continued listening the children conversation.

Mariana was looking the boys' conversation like it was a tennis match while Jesus asked Brandon if he was ok with having to share his moms.

-Yes, I am. They had explained to me that although you are at home with us they would never stop loving me or paying me attention. It's so cool to have a brother and sister like most of my friends.

-Oh, you go to school? –Jesus was excited.

-Yes, you?

Mariana shook her head and Jesus answer for her –No, is cool?

-My school is pretty cool, is a school in the beach and momma work there and we do a lot of activities and mom enrolled me in music lessons 'cause I want to pay piano. I have a lot of friends: Ian, Luke, Ryan and Paul are my best friends. We have a sleepover tomorrow.

The kids were so excited at Brandon's words. After a few minutes of silences the boys started to fight with their toys and Mariana take her doll a ride in her pink car. Lena and Stef entered the room so they could play with them.

-MOMS, WE ARE PLAYING SUPERHEROES AND WE HAVE TO RESCUE MARIANA!

-Not so loud Brandon, I can hear you from here.

-We have to rescue her from a monster that want to eat her.

-Yes? –Stef growled and started acting like a monster –I'm the monster. ARGH.

And the kids ran so they could hide behind Lena, screaming, even Mariana was acting like a normal little girl –Oh, no, mom is a monster now.

Stef took Lena by the waist and bit and kiss her neck, Lena sat on the floor simulating that her neck hurt – Oh, she bitted me, now I am a monster too.

-Noooo, momma, nooo- Brandon was terrified and suddenly his biological mom dropped to the floor with him, tickling him –A tickling monster?

-Yeah, we are tickling monsters –and Lena ran through the twins. She dropped them to the floor and started tickling them. Suddenly a beautiful little laugh filled the room. Lena looked at Stef who had tears in her eyes. They stopped tickling the kids, the laugh was Mariana's laugh. It was perfect.

Jesus looked at Mariana with a big smile –Have you just laughed Mariana? YOU LAUGHED! –he turned to his new foster moms and told them: It's the first time I had heard her laugh in over a year.

They continued playing although the mothers were shocked about the little progress with Mariana, it would take more time until the girl will trust in them but they would always put a smile on that little cute face.

About one, when the twins asked Brandon to show them how he played the piano, Lena went to start dinner, it was not usual in the Foster's house to eat junk food but it was a special day so Lena cooked some burgers and fries. For dessert, a chocolate cake. Stef went downstairs to help Lena, they set the table in the garden because it was a beautiful day of August, not to hot.

-They seems happy right? –said Lena while she rested her head in Stef's chest – Jesus just told us that is the first time Mariana had laugh like that in a while, that…that mean something no?

-Yes my love, this is fate. It means that what we are doing is good, we are meant to be a family of five.

Before Lena could kiss her girlfriend they heard the kids running down the stairs, full of energy. When they arrived to the garden the two boys asked them what they would have for lunch because they were starving.

-Go wash your hands, lunch will be here any minute. You too princess –Lena told Mariana that was looking at the floor, shy. The little girl smiled at her and went with her brother and foster brother to the first floor bathroom.

At the table Jesus was so excited, he couldn't stop moving his legs or smile: What it is? What are we going to eat Lena? It smells so good.

-We ate going to eat burgers Jesus but this is not usual in our home, almost every day we eat vegetable with fish or meat. Pasta is a regular too. What I'm trying to say is that you would have to eat them, ok? They are healthy for you.

-Brandon like them now, right B?

-Yes, in my dad's house I never eat them but I like them now.

The twins just nodded so Lena put the plates in front of them and in their cute little mouths an 'O' was formed. It was a burger of red meat with melted cheese, bacon, ketchup and lettuce accompanied by fries with melted cheese. The kids were enjoying the delicious food while talking about toys, Brandon's friends and what they would do the next day.

-Jesus, Mariana, mama and I are going to paint Jesus room, it going to be super fun. Then we are going shopping: sheets, bedspreads, cushions and pillows. You like the idea, right kids?

Both of them nodded because they were having some problems with the food, Lena had to cut Mariana's burguer and Jesus had ketchup and melted cheese all over his face. The chocolate cake was a bad idea too: Mariana had chocolate on her shirt, Jesus mixed the ketchup and cheese with the chocolate and Brandon's hands had chocolate too. They wanted to play like this so Lena stopped them with horror.

-No, no, no, right now, Jesus and Brandon, go to the bathroom and wash your hands and mouths and you, Mariana, go with mommy upstairs and change your clothes.

Five minutes later Brandon and Jesus was playing in the swing and the slide, Lena was doing the dishes when Stef came downstairs with Mariana who went outside with the boys. Both, policewoman and vice principal were hugging looking out the window.

-We have to organize chores because this can be a chaos next week when they return to school.

-Ok, the kids can set and clean the table, doing dishes with our help…and what more?

-They can help you with the garden, right?

-Yes, they can help us with the garden.

-Fiiineee

They started making a schedule and when the kids enter the house and hour later, Lena and Stef talk to them about the chores and the schedule.

-Ok, guys we are a lot of people and we have to organize so next week you will start school so we have to wake up at 7, put our clothes on (if you need help just ask us), at 7:30 we have to be having breakfast because a little earlier than 8 am mama have to drive you to school while I am at work.

Lena continued

-When we came home again we can play, take a nap or go to do some activities like piano classes for Brandon on Monday and Wednesday, we have to help at home, you know: set the table, help me with dinner or clean the table when we have finish having supper. You have your chores in there and after dinner we would have a shower: Jesus and Brandon will take it together and Mariana alone, you can choose a mama. Then we let a blank space because we can change activities: board games, a movie, have a walk or whatever you want. Bed time on school days is at 8:30 ok?

-So we have to do what the cardboard say?

-Yes, we can have some changes you know? Recitals, birthday parties or something like that but this is important so we can be a real big family, you understand?

The three of them nodded in agreement.

-Can we have the shower now? In that way we can have more time to watch a movie before bed time. Mama, can we have dinner in the living room while watching the movie?

-We'll see B.

-Yes, yes, I like the idea. And who bathed us today Brandon?

-I dunno. Mommy today and mama tomorrow?

So it was bath time, Stef went upstairs with the boys and Lena went too to grab Mariana's bathrobe, pajama and sleepers.

*Upstairs bathroom*

-C'mon guys, the water is ready! –When she turned none of the children had removed their clothes – I have to remove your clothes boys?

-Yeah, yeah, yes! –Brandon was so happy to have Jesus there. Both of the boys were jumping and giggling.

-Do it! Now into the water!

-Mommy, our superheroes!

In that moment Stef was jealous of Lena with the shy and quiet Mariana, bath two hyperactive boys was so difficult. She finished bathed them with water all over her T-shirt and foam on the face. –Now, the bathrobe. Came here B!

He wrapped Brandon in his green bathrobe and put him on the sink but Jesus scurried, giggling, not wanting to stop playing.

-Jesus, c'mon, you are going to have a cold, c'mon, please.

And…

POOM

*Downstairs bathroom*

-C`mon Mariana, I'm here.

The tiny little girl enter the bathroom when Lena return downstairs. Once in there Lena started preparing Mariana's bath with hot water and bubbles. When she turned she saw that Mariana couldn't take her shirt.

-You need some help love? –Mariana nodded- It is not difficult, look, first one sleeve, then the other and now the head. You need help with the jeans too?

But the little girl was taking away the trousers and panties. The only thing on Mariana's was her braids and Lena didn't asked, she removed the braids and brushed her hair –You are ready, c`mon.

When she was in the shower Lena started massaging the little girl shoulders and then lay her in the tub –Is so relaxing right? –When she were going to wash her hair, Mariana started crying because she had shampoo in her eye- Shh, shh, Mari, is just shampoo, don't worry.

She put some water in her face and then kissed her forehead. When she finished bathed her and was putting her pink bathrobe they heard something upstairs. –Mariana, stay here ok? Iwill be here soon.

*Before Lena came to the bathroom*

Jesus slipped in the shower and fell ass (I'm not sure if that's ok, sorry), he started crying -¡Oh love, love, don't worry! Are you ok? –Stef knelt and take the latino boy in her arms, hugging him. She felt his warm body and he was calming down –Brandon, give me the ointment behind you –She dried the child's body and put the ointment in his back, wrapped him in his bathrobe and put him on the sink, near Brandon –Are you better kiddo?

-Stef, what happened? Is everyone ok? I Heard a loud noise from upstairs and…

-Yeah, love, is ok. Jesus slipped in the shower but I put some ointment and I'm going to dry their hairs.

-Ok, I'm going to go see Mariana.

The boys had long hair so Stef dried their hairs and then she put Brandon on his Spiderman pajamas.

-Ok baby, go downstairs to see if mama needs any help ok?

-Ok.-He gave his mother a kiss and went downstairs.

-Are you ok Jesus?

He was crying –I, I don't have any pajamas and I like Brandon's a lot.

-Ah, of course you have pajamas, we bought you this yesterday –Stef show him a Toy Story pajama – You like it?

-Yes, A LOT! THIS ARE COOL TOYS!

-What? U had never watch Toy Story?

-No, I don't think so.

She put him on his new pajamas and sleepers and went downstairs with him where she found Mariana laying on her stomach while Lena was drying her long and beautiful hair, and Brandon was on the floor making funny faces to her, making her laugh. Jesus went there and grabbed the hair dryer from Lena's hands and started doing Mariana's hair.

-I was thinking that we need to watch Toy Story today , the twins didn't know about that movie and I think B will be thrilled by the idea.

-And I have ordered pizza because is a special day.

Stef grabbed Lena by the waist and they gathered their foreheads, kissing and smiling. Stef whisper in Lena's ear: One of the happiest day of my life.

-Mine too, love. Mine too.


	5. FIRST DAY

The first night of Jesus and Mariana at home all of them slept in the living room, the three kids in an inflatable mattress and the moms in the sofa, with holding hands and smiling because of their big family. With that happiness they woke up the next day, making pancakes and hot cocoa , they take a shower together and get dressed letting more sleeping time for the kids. They heard movement downstairs and laughs.

-Hi guys –said Stef, fiving Jesus and Brandon and hugging Mariana –Good morning princess. Did you sleep well guys?

Jesus started complaining about the fact that Brandon hit him twice and Brandon told them that Mariana talk in her sleep.

-It smells so good Lena.

-C`mon, everyone eat their pancakes.

While they were having breakfast they were laughing and Jesus was so excited about what they would be doing today. The bell rang and Brandon jumped from his stool through the door.

-Is daddy, is daddy!

-BRANDON, DON'T OPEN THE DOOR ALONE! –but Brandon had already opened the door where Mike was waiting with his police uniform because he was in a night shift. He hugged his son –Hi daddy.

-Hi buddy, are you ready? Have all your things?

-Yes, I go to pick 'em.

-Hi Mike

-Stef- in that moment Lena appeared with Jesus and Mariana behind her – And this little ones? Who are they?

-Oh, this is Jesus and her twin sister Mariana, we fostered them yesterday noon.

-Oh, well, hi guys –Mike waved at them and they waved back. They didn't want this man to take Brandon away in the first day they could spent with their new family. Brandon run down the stairs

-Brandon, what we told you about running down the stairs?

-To not do it mama.

-An why are you running then?

-Cos I'm sooooo excited momma.

-Ok, give me a kiss.

-By mama, I love you –Brandon hugged her with a lot of love and Mike face became sad. Then the little boy kissed her mother on the lips –By mommy, love you too. Bye guys, see you on Monday.

-Mariana asked Lena with her eyes why Brandon have to go.

-Mari, that was Brandon's father that is going to stay with him three days.

Jesus asked with a worried voice: But he would come back right?

-Of course buddy, he is stuck with us but you know what we are going to do?

Both kids tell no with their heads –We are going to paint Jesus's bedroom! And then we are going shopping.

They put old Brandon's clothes on the twins and went to Jesus room. Stef had moved the bed and the desk to the center of the room.

-Ok, Lena and I will start with the right wall and you two with the left ok? Of course you only can paint the bottom of the wall but we'll help you.

-Ok –Stef put some music so they danced with the twins while painting the boy's room, they stained the face of painting so Lena started taking pictures and selfies, and videos to not forget this moment. They were so happy, smiling and giggling. Stef tickled Lena's waist so the both of them dropped to the floor kissing like teenagers in love. About twelve Lena went downstairs to start lunch: roast of lamb with vegetables. She knew that vegetables was going to be something difficult with the kids like it was with Brandon and even Stephanie but they would have to get used to eat them. An hour and a half later everyone was in the kitchen ready to start eating.

-What is this green thing Lena? –Jesus had a disgusting face and look. He didn't want to eat something new.

-That's vegetables Jesus, I know you don't want to eat them and maybe the first time you would not like them but you have to get used to them , like I told you yesterday they are healthy for you my love.

Jesus and Mariana started with the meat and fries, Mariana proved the vegetables, she didn't like them so spit them, dramatizing the moment –Mariana baby, you have to at least eat two or three –and then Jesus proved them, doing the same thing that his sister –Ok, we would try another thing, you have to eat three or four if you want dessert, the one who does not eat vegetables remains without dessert. Understood?

The twins eat half of the vegetables and them some ice cream. They help Lena put the plates in the dishwasher.

-Ok, how about a nap and them we can go shopping?

The twins took their nap in the moms bedroom because their rooms weren't ready yet and because the moms wanted to connect with them, showed them some love. Stef and Lena were at the end of the bed and the kids in the middle, Mariana started panicking and Jesus told them it was because she needed her night-night so Lena went to grab them. The twins and Lena fell asleep so Stef was looking at them with adoration: Lena's arm was wrapping both kids and her hand was in Stef's hip, Mariana´s head was in Lena's chest while hugging her night-night. Jesus couldn't stop moving even in his sleep but finally he rested his arm around Mariana, protecting her. Stef put her arm protecting the twins and her hand in Lena's hip. In that way she fell asleep, with her new family and the love of her live.

*IN THE SHOPPING CENTER*

Around five they arrived at the shopping center with a lot of things to buy, they split out, Stef went with Mariana to buy the sheets and bedspreads and Lena went with Jesus to buy the decoration. Stef was a little nervous because she didn't know who Mariana will be far away from her brother.

-Mariana, you have to help me with the sheets of your brother because you know him better than me ok? –The latina nodded- and we have to find pillows and cushions for him and your sheets too. And if you help me we can buy you something, ok? -Mariana nodded again and hold her hand.

-You think he would like this? –it was blue flowers sheets so Mariana make a disgusting face –No, ok, next one, what about this? –again no so she found a blue one with surfboards and Mariana started nodding her head with energy and smiling –I think he would like surf then. We have to pick another one for him and then find yours, c'mon.

They end with two sheets for Jesus: one with Batman and another one with red cars and a blue bedspread. They went to the girls section and Mariana's eyes were so big, full of emotion. She run through the princess sheets and pick four: one of Bella, one of Rapunzel, another one about the little mermaid and the last one about Minnie Mouse.

-All of this Mari? –the girl just look her with puppy eyes and a big smile –Ok, now, what abou this white bedspread?

-Ok

They bought pillows and cushions: dark blue and yellow for Jesus, white and pink for Mariana.

-You want those toys now Mariana?

Lena and Jesus had bought pencil holders for the kid's desks, table-lamp, photograph frames, and some teddies superheroes and princess. Before left that section Lena bought two wood signs with the kids names, she hold Jesus in her arms and asked him:

-Sweetheart, what you like the most? –the boy grab one with a boy playing football –Pick one for your sister.

-The one with the fairy with the pink wand , pink is her favorite color

-Ok, we have everything and because of your good behavior we can buy you a present, ok?

Once in they found Stef and Mariana with her new baby.

-What are you doing here honey?-Lena peck Stef's lips -You have everything?

-Yes, Mariana was so good that she deserved a toy and I guest Jesus was good too, right?

-Yeeees! Lena had told me that I can pick a toy so c'moooon –the boy grab Lena's hand and take her to a green and black scooter –Can I have it? Pleaseee!

-Yes, but you only can use it outside, ok?

-Yes, and I can share it with Brandon.

-We can buy one for Brandon. Blue is his favorite color so we can have one blue.

They eat dinner in an Italian restaurant and then headed home with all the shopping. At 7 they went to Jesus room so they can show each other the shopping –Jesus! Mom bought you a Batman sheet, like your pajama!

-Yayyy, and look at this Lena, this have surfboards, and THIS ONE HAVE CARS! –the boy went to Stef's lap and hugged her, staying there –can we show them what we have bought Lena?

-Of course my love. Look, we bought table-lamps: the pink with flowers is for Mariana and the yellow one is for Jesus, we also bough teddies: fairies, dogs, one kitty for Mariana, a car for Jesus…We bought a white carpet for Mari's room and a racetrack carpet for Jesus so he can play with his trucks and cars. That's all.

-No, no, Lena! You fogot the wood thing! –Jesus pick the wood signs with the twins names, Lena had one for Brandon in her purse so she can give him his sign when he return home.

-Oh, love, this is wonderful! Look Mariana, mama had put your name in this wood sign with a fairy! –Stef stand up, hold Jesus in her arms and give him the sign so he can put it on his door, the door of HIS room. Lena do the same with Mariana in the other room.

At 8 the kids were having a bath together with the two moms, they dried Jesus's hair first and while Lena was doing Mariana's hair Jesus went to the living room where Stef had some popcorns, Jesus waited in the sofa, closing his eyes and Stef stayed at the doorway looking at him: his long curly hair, his big brown eyes, his freckles and his beautiful smile. Stef went upstairs to check on Lena and Mariana and did the same with the little girl: her long dark hair, her big brown eyes were closed right now and her freckles. She was super cute. And then she looked at the love of her live: that mashy curly hair that she love to touch while kissing, her mocha skin and big brown eyes full of love, her big and beautiful smile and that perfect body that was all hers. She was so lucky.

That night they choose "Finding Nemo" for the movie night and the kids laugh with Dori, cried with Nemo and fell asleep five minutes before the end of the movie so the moms put them in the middle of the bed and they went to the end like that evening when they were taking a nap. Those kids were meant to be with them so they fell asleep looking at each other eyes and holding the kids.


	6. SECOND DAY

Stef wake up because of a kick in the stomach, the fifth kick of the night, Jesus, who was sleeping near her, couldn't stop moving all night and because of that the Stef was hurt in the back and the stomach but that was not all, Mariana had a lot of nightmares and she talked and screamed in her sleep, she even cried when Jesus was not protecting her. When she woke up Stef smelled delicious coffee from downstairs and Lena wasn't in her side of the bed.

-Good morning my love –she went to her girl and kissed her forehead- Have you sleep well?

-My god, Stef, I though Brandon sleep bad but this bugs are even worse. Mariana was whispering in my ear all night, she was slept but when she started screaming or crying…my god Stef. What are we going to do?

-I don't know Lena, Jesus was kicking me all night and his foots were in my lap all night too like I was his pillow and you know I am light sleeper so when Mariana started crying it was hard…Lena….. Jesus movements are not a problem, his room will be ready tonight and Mariana's tomorrow so they can sleep with us tonight but…maybe….we can take them to therapy? Or we take just Mariana?

-You think that is a good way of win the twins trust?

-I think that is an evident that we want to help them with all of our hearts. We can talk with them tonight, make them sure that we will be with them all the time and maybe Mariana can start talking.

-Ok but we will talk with them tonight, now we have to make them breakfast, paint Mariana's room and maybe went to the park with Jenna, Kelly and Garret. We have to make them a choice to decide by themselves ok?

Lena started cooking some eggs and bacon while Stef put away the cereals, milk, OJ, plates and the silverware. The twins appeared in the kitchen holding hands, Mariana holding her night-noght and the teddy bear Stef give her the night before.

-Hi babies, c'mon, sit down and have breakfast- but the kids were frozen in the middle of the kitchen, afraid so Lena knelt down in front of them and asked: Something is wrong? Aren't you hungry?

-It's just that when we are in a new home we never sit down with them.

-Oh Jesus, in this _home_ everybody sit down to have breakfast and lunch, and dinner because we are a family, and if you are hungry in every other hour of the day you ask us and maybe we will give you something to eat.

The twins nodded and took a seat in the big table, Stef filled their plates with bacon, eggs, a banana and a bowl of cereal.

-You want Orange Juice Mari? –the little girl nodded and Stef put some OJ in her glass –Try to eat everything in the plate ok? You are so tiny baby girl.

Jesus was eating with a lot of hungry and he pointed to the milk box so Lena put some in his glass too. -The bacon is the best of the Fosters breakfast, is my favorite - Stef wanted to talk with them about the day because she had read that it was better for foster kids to know what was going to happen, something unusual in their lives. –Today guys, we are going to paint Mariana's room and decorate it and then we will have lunch outside, and we are going to the park with our friends and tonight we have to talk with you about something, ok?

-Ok Steffi –Jesus finished his plate before anyone else and he waited for his sister to finish when they were done the moms slid them off the stools and give them the dirty plates –Ok, we have to put the dirty dishes on the dishwasher ok? Brandon does it all days.

At 9 am they started with Mariana's room, the pink paint and the paintbrushes were ready so Stef and Jesus went to the right wall and Lena and Mariana to the left wall. Stef spilled some paint on the floor unintentionally and a little later Jesus started running to her sister so he can tickled her when he slipped after stepping on the painting and fell to the floor. He hit the head with the floor and started crying. Stef took him to the bathroom and sit him on the sink.

-Oh baby, is ok, is ok, is nothing –Stef put some pomade on his head and started massaging his head –Are you better Mister?

-I'm dizzy Steffi.

She took him to her bedroom and lay on the bed with him, told him to close his eyes and she started drawing patterns in his stomach while whispering in his ear that everything was ok and that she would protect him. When the kid told her that he was ok she took him to the bathroom again and put more pomade on his head, then she brushed his hair and give him a kiss on the head. When she look at him in the eyes those was full of tears –Why are you crying sweetheart?

Stef started crying because of the boy crying and Jesus put his little hand on Stef's cheek and took away her tears. He rested his hand there and Stef rested her cheek there, closing her eyes and giving him all the love she can.

-You love us? Like a mum should love her children?

-Of course baby boy, I fell in love with you that day in the station Jesus –Stef took a way his tears.

-In the other houses when I fell Mariana was the one taking care of me because they didn't take care of us but…but you…you help me and make me feel better. Nobody had loved us before.

Lena had hear those words and she was crying because of the pain of this kids, she wrapped Mariana tighter in her embrace because it was right, in four days she was in love with this twins, she wanted happiness for them. Stef and her hated the people that had make the twins unhappy, that had make Mariana so shy and never loved them. Jesus was now looking at Lena.

-And…and I always run and jump and I have a lot of…of…enegy, and I like to play with toys and sometimes I broke them and they…they…hit me and I didn't want Mariana to see me like that. That's the reason why she don't talk: she's afraid of foster parents, she is afraid of telling something that would make you hit me but Hermana, ellas son buenas, they would not hurt us.

Stef guve him a hug and started crying feeling the boy's warm body, trying to make him feel all the love she have for him. Lena hugged them both with Mariana in her arms so the twins were in their first mama sandwich that made both kids smile.

After the accident they continued with Mariana's room painting it in a beautiful pink with the bed near the door and shelves with a lot of dolls and princesses, she also had a desk and babies. Before went to have lunch outside they put all Mariana's clothes in her wardrobe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They went to a Chinese restaurant with a playground so the twins could go and play while they waited for the food to arrive. Jesus was grabbing Lena's hand and Mariana was grabbing Stef's hand but in the very first moment the kids saw the playground they started running through it. The couple sat down in a table in front of the playground so they can watch the twins, they ordered everything they know Brandon liked and Lena let Stef ordered some soda for the kids and wine for them. When the food was served the kids sat down with them sweating and giggling. They talked with Jesus while Mariana was listening to them. Jesus wanted Brandon back at home so he can play with him and saw him his skateboard. He was also thrilled to start school so he can meet more boys. Stef was sorry to have given Jesus soda and sugar because the boy was overexcited about everything and when Mariana finished he rushed her to the ball park. The moms let them there while they have some coffee. When they finished they went there to see the kids and smiled when they saw Jesus trying to catch Mariana that was hiding in the ball park and laughing.

-STEF, LENA, YOU HAVE TO PLAY WITH US! AND HELP ME CONVINCE MARIANA TO JUMP WITH ME IN THE TRAMPOLINE!

-Jesus, not so loud, I can hear you from here.

-Sorry Lena, but pease jump with me, pease.

Stef push her to the trampoline and Lena thank god for having jeans instead of a skirt, she took away her shoes and started jumping with the kids in the trampoline, holding their hands and giggling. She got off the trampoline and took Stef's hand so the four of them were jumping together until it was time for meeting Jenna and Kelly at the park.

When they arrived at the bench their friends were waiting for them with the little Garret in Kelly's legs. Mariana and Jesus hide behind their foster moms, confused with so many new and unknown faces, Garret hugged his "aunties" and curious went to Mariana who hide even more in Stef's legs so Garret went to Jesus.

-I'm Garret, and you?

-Jesus

-You want to play football with me? My moms bought me the ball today –the latino boy stayed quiet so Garret asked Lena: He can play with me, right auntie Lena?

-Yes love, but only if he want to -Lena knelt in front of Jesus –Garret is my best friends son and my godson, he is a really good boy and super friendly, he likes to play some sports, you want to play with him?

Big brown eyes full of trust met little brown eyes full of horror, the boy smiled and grabbed Garret's hand so they could play football together. Mariana was playing with Stef's curls and in that moment Jenna put away a nail polish box to paint her nails and Mariana's eyes wide open.

-Mariana, you want Stef or Lena to paint your nails while I make you a braid?

The little girl nodded and Stef sat her in her lap again so Lena could paint her nails and Jenna could take care of her hair: What color you want in your nails Mari? Pink?

Mariana nodded again with shining eyes-Ok, Jenna would make a braid in your beautiful hair, I would paint you little nails and mommy would give you a massage ok, princess?

-Ok, Lena.

That was the day at the park, Jesus playing football with Garret and Kelly while Mariana loved all the attention she received form the three older women. At six the moms were tired and the kids were hungry so they decided to meet another day in the park with Brandon too. Lena made the twins some meat with fries and the four of them took a bath together in the moms's bathroom because they had a very big shower.

Later Stef had Jesus in her lap while Mariana had her head in Lena's lap and the mama was stroking her hair.

-Babies, Lena and I have to tell you something –the kids looked at her with fear in their eyes –no, no, no, it's not bad, I promise. Lena?

-Eh, Mariana you don't sleep well right? I mean you have nightmares and cry right? –Mariana nodded

-Jesus? –Stef asked the boy- you have nightmares or are afraid of something that you want to talk with us?

-I'm afraid of a lot of things Steffi –suddenly the boy crossed the bed and hugged Lena, crying. Both mothers look at each other, having a silent conversation so Stef told them what she was feeling deep in her heart. -Ok little bugs, you know we are here to help you? Our job is to protect you, giving you goodnight kisses and help you with all the problems you have. –The twins nodded with tears in their eyes –these nightmares are one of those problems, my babies. We want to protect you and help you with this; you would let us help you?

The twins looked at each other, Jesus took Mariana's hand and then looked at the blonde in front of him. –How are you going to help us? You are going to hurt us?

-We are not going to hurt you, never, we hope that this home will be yours forever so we want you guys to come with us to talk with someone that would help you and will teach you how to take away these nightmares and maybe will help with Mariana's trust and she can start talking by herself. We promise you that we will be with you in every single one of the sessions. We can go tomorrow and them pick up B and went to the beach. So, what do you think?Lena settled Jesus better in her lap and give Mariana a kiss in the head before talking: you don't have to do this if you don't want, is your choice but this would help you to trust in us and to sleep better.

-Ok, but only if you are going to be there, pease.

-Of course my loves, c'mon, get into bed ok? Is late and tomorrow everything would be different and better.

They fell asleep with the warm of a family, with love and support although Stef and Lena were missing Brandon and couldn't wait to have him with them the next day.


	7. TRUST ME

The day started pretty well, the mothers had a shower together, prepared breakfast together and woke up the twins with hugs and kisses that made them giggled. Eggs, bacon, coffee for them, milk for the kids. After breakfast it was time to get ready for the therapist appointment and Mariana was not prepared for that. She didn't want to brush her teeth or dressed, she was melodramatic and started making scenes about everything and she didn't let go of Jesus so he couldn't get ready either.

Lena decided it was time to discipline the little girl:

-Mariana, I'm giving you two choices: you can brush your teeth, get dressed and let me or mom combs your hair or you can refuse to do any of that. We are going to be late young lady. If you chose the first option you could play with Brandon and Jesus on the beach after the appointment and even get ice-cream. If you chose the second option, you would have five minutes time-out, far away from Jesus and when we had finished our therapist appointment you would stay with mom and I while your brothers play. It is your choice.

Stef and Lena started called each other "mom" and "mama" so the twins could get used to call them that. Lena studied Mariana's facial expression, she was thinking what the best option was, the little girl was super smart and knew that both choices would get her to the psychologist so the best choice was to obey the moms and started getting ready. She let Jesus's hand and went to brush her teeth. Jesus went to his room and started getting dressed with the clothes that Stef had prepared for him: she likes to wear her children like their personalities and because of that Jesus wear t-shirts with drawings, jeans and convers. Brandon always wears smart clothes: shirts or poles, with jeans and convers or smart shoes. Jesus was a very active boy and because of that he needed comfy clothes but Brandon was a quiet little-man, always playing piano or playing on the floor with Legos or remote control cars. Mariana love clothes so she can wear almost everything, she prefers dresses with flowers or in pale colors, blouses with jeans and sandals or convers. That day Stef choose and Spider-Man t-shirt for Jesus with shorts and red converses. Mariana was wearing a dark blue shirt with withe shorts and dark blue convers.

-How do you want your hair today Mari? Stef can make you two braids or a ponytail or I can straighten your hair, what do you want?

Mariana pointed at Stef and the only word she pronounces that day was ponytail. Once everyone was ready they went to the therapist and in the waiting area was a corner with little desk so the kids could draw, Stef went to check them in and Lena took the twins to the desk: "Stay here drawing while we wait, ok? "

-Hi, I'm Stef Foster and I have an appointment for my foster children Jesus and Mariana Gutierrez with doctor King.

-Yes, you would have to wait fifteen minutes, you came early.

-Ok, thank you so much.

They were waiting ten minutes when Jesus was getting impatient so he stand up with his paint and went to the moms: How much time left? You see my drawing? Why silent? And why is that lady crying?

-We have to wait five more minutes love and people came her to express their feelings so they cry if they need it. Show us your drawing baby.

The little boy showed them the drawing: three kids holding hands and two women near them: one was a yellow spot and the other one a brown spot. Stef and Lena with Jesus, Mariana and Brandon.

-Excuse me Ms Foster but your daughter is crying over there.

Stef went to the desk and found Mariana crying hard so she hugged her and reassured her that she was ok.

-Mariana and Jesus

The four of them followed the lady to the room and sat down on the sofa in front of a redheaded woman with green eyes and glasses; she was wearing a dark blue suit and smiling at them.

-Good morning family, I'm Dr. Amanda King, and you?

-I'm Jesus and this is my sister Mariana.

-I'm Lena

-Stef

-Ok-the woman studied the kids for a couple of minutes: Mariana all over Jesus looking for protection, holding his hand tightly because she was scared. She also saw that the little girl was looking to the floor and the boy couldn't stop moving his legs –I would want to know more about you. We can start with Stef and Lena.

-I'm the vice principal of Anchor Beach, i had travelled a lot and I had always wanted children.

-I'm a police officer, you know, serve and protect, I was married before Lena and had a son with him, Brandon. I had always wanted to be a mom too but not travelled that much.

-Perfect. Mariana?

-Marina doesn't want to speak right know.

-Ok, we can give her time. Tell me something about you Jesus.

-Like what?

Amanda decided to ask questions to the little boy.

-How old are you?

-Five

-When is your birthday?

-Soon, in September.

-Tell me something that you like to do.

-I like to run, jump, tickling Mariana and Lena because of their laugh. I want to make Stef laugh but is harder, I like to play with Legos and sports. Ah, I also like candy and soda.

-Ok, can you tell me what had you done while staying with Stef and Lena…

The psychologist continued this way more minutes and his energy was increasing. She decided to try something with Mariana although she knew the tiny girl wouldn't talk that soon.

-Mariana, you see the paper and the crayons? Grab them and draw whatever I told you ok? –she nodded and grab the crayons –How old are you?

Mariana painted a five with a lot of curves.

-Ok. I want to know if you feel happy, sad, scared, mad, confuse…just draw something that I can understand, ok? While she do that I would like that Jesus sit down there and entertain himself, you have to be concentrated, ok young man?

Jesus done like he was told and Mariana had finished her painting.

-Sweetheart you have drawn half face happy and the other one scared, why?

Mariana stands up and went to Jesus and whispered in his ear the words she was scared to say out loud. Jesus told them what Mariana whispered to him: She said she happy because of Steffi and Lena, because she love us like our mamá should do but she is afraid of never trusting anyone.

-Thank you Jesus, you are a really good brother, now continue what you were doing, ok? Fifteen more minutes. Mariana, can you sit near Stef please?

The girl does how she was told- You would sit down on Stef's lap? –Mariana looked scared but nodded and Stef sat her in her lap –You are ok with this Mariana? –She nodded- You are afraid of Stef right now? –She shook her head- You want her to hug you? –Mariana looked at her smiling and nodded so Stef hugged her from behind, putting Mariana's head in her shoulder and kissing her forehead.

They repeated the process with Lena. Jesus was up five minutes earlier.

-I think we have finished for today, we would see next week. Can you go and draw alone in the hallway?

The twins froze and looked scared at Lena- We promised we would be with them all the time so is better if I go with them.

-What's happening Amanda?

-Jesus have no problem with you guys but he has a lot of energy and get distracted a lot. Have you see if he can't stop moving? Even while he is sleeping? He gets distracted a lot or was just today?

-They are just 3 days with us but yes, he can't stop moving. We hadn't pay attention to the distraction part.

-Ok, I would see him in the other appointments but seeing him today, always moving and not be able to stay doing the same thing for fifteen minutes I think he has ADHD, you now, he is hyperactive and have attention deficit. And I think that Mariana's problem is that she is afraid of saying or doing something that would put her or Jesus in problems. She is comfortable with you. She is afraid of not being a forever.

-Like we were thinking. What should we do?

-With Jesus, try a good nap every day so he can relax and not so much sugar for him. If he has homework try to help him concentrate, stay with him and remind him what he has to do. Be patient. With Mariana…give her the choice of speak for herself, try to separate her for her twin maybe with alone time just you and her, things that she love so much. But the most important is not to push her, let her talk when she wants, I know is frustrating but she needs a lot of trust to start talking. This first reunion is free, talk with my secretary the price and time for the next one. Thank you Stef.

-Thank you Amanda.

When they were out of the therapist they texted Mike to let him know they were picking Brandon. They waited ten minutes in the doorway hearing a lot of noise, the peephole moving and someone laughing. The door opened and Brandon was there in his PJ's smiling at them.

-MOMS! GUYS! Is time to go?

-Brandon Michael Foster, why are you still in Pj's? Where is you father?

-Daddy is ill mommy, he had a headache and I'm hungry.

Stef run through Mike bedroom while Lena took the kids to the kitchen so she can make a snack for Brandon. Jesus and Mariana could feel the tension in the air and they were worried about Stef.

Stef opened and closed the door with a slam and Mike jumped in bed, she opened the windows and Mike moaned, covering his face with the pillow.

-MICHAEL!STAND UP RIGHT NOW AND TELL ME THAT YOU WERE NOT DRINKING WHILE HAVING BRANDON WITH YOU, YOU HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF HIM, TAKING HIM OVER HIS FRIENDS AND NOT LETTING HIM STARVING AT 11 AM MIKE!-Stef took the water that was in his nightstand and covered him in water: Don't think I would let my son being here this month and after this I would go to court so they can say something about this.

-WHAT?! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO LET ME SEE MY SON STEPHANIE?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

-You can see him but not alone, Lena or I have to be there.

-Of course that bitch can be with him, why Stef? The fucking dyke can take care of my son but I can't? She has to be so good in bed, make you scream and because of that you let her do everything…

Stef gave him a slap on the face.

-DON'T TALK ABOUT LENA LIKE THAT ANYMORE! CRAP MIKE, I THOUGHT YOU WERE OVER THIS MONTHS AGO. Lena never drinks when she has to be with Brandon, never let him alone or starving. Lena is a really good mother and you are his father Mike. I'm not going to let our son in here if you are going to say those things about Lena and I. NO. FUCK MIKE, GET OVER THIS, I'M IN LOVE WITH A WOMAN BUT I NEED YOU AS B'S FATHER! Seriously get over this.

She went to Brandon's room and took his backpack and some clothes for the day. Lena clean the plates and let Brandon with Stef.

Twenty minutes later they were out the apartment and the kids were in their carseats waiting for them.

-Stef, Stef, Stephanie waits! –Lena took her by the arm and looked at her eyes. She kissed her, a kiss full of passion, full of love.-I love you very much, I heard everything you said there and I love you for what you said, you are my hero but I'm also sorry for you because Mike didn't have the right to tell any of that. You can't stay mad love, we have to spend time with the kids, in the beach and tonight we can talk about this. Jesus and Mariana can sleep in their beds.

-I will try Lena, but is hard, we have let B with a drunk Mike, something could have happened and Mike would still be in bed. If something happen to our son Lena…

-I know love, I know, but nothing happened, he is fine and now is time to go to the beach and enjoy ourselves and the kids.

They drove in silence, Lena get the twins out while Stef and Brandon take the stuff out of the trunk. Stef had read in the twins files that they had never been on the beach so she would have to teach them how to swim. Jesus let go of Lena's hand and run through the sea but in seconds he was again with them because of the cold water.

-Steffi, the water is cold; we better stay in the sand?

-Jesus I promise you that you would be comfy in the water and would be warmer after a while ok?

-Mom can teach you swimming; she is the best at it! And mama had promised me she would teach me how to surf!

The twins were thrilled about the idea of learn how to swim so the moms put some sunscreen in them and went into the water. Brandon had his little surfboard but Lena would teach him another day when they were alone and not so busy. Stef picked Jesus and Lena picked Mariana while Brandon stayed near them playing in the water.

-Ok Jesus, doo what I tell you ok? –she put him on a swimming position and hold his tummy so he would not sink into the water- you have to move first an arm and then the other in circles, not, not like that, first one and then the other. Look at Brandon. –Jesus copy Brandon's movements really quickly- very well sport boy. NO! Don't put your head into the water –but Jesus done it. Seconds later he was hyperventilating – you need your breath love. It's dangerous to do what you had just done. Let's try again, first one arm and then the other.

Stef continued that way for ten more minutes and Jesus was a quick learner but he saw Brandon diving and he wanted to do that.

-THAT'S COOL STEFFI! BRANDON, BRANDON! YOU KNOW HOW TO BRETH UNDER WATER?

-Is breathe Jesus and nobody can breathe under water, you have to hold your breath.

While Stef continue teaching the young boy and playing with Brandon, Mariana was tired of "swimming" and was getting comfy in Lena's arms: her little legs around Lena's waist and her tiny arms hugging Lena, her hands was playing with the curly hair of the brunette. Lena was turned on itself and wetting Mariana's hair.

-STEF, wet the boy's heads so they would not have an insolation! I'm going out with Mari.

An hour later Stef's was out of the water with both boys laughing, they sat down in a towel near the icebox and the food box, Lena gave them sandwiches and cold water. She sat on Stef's lap to eat her salad.

-Ok guys, I need you to take a nap under the umbrella. In about an hour we will wake you up so you can play a little more, ok?

-But mama, I don't take naps anymore, I'm a big kid.

-Brandon, you need to take a nap today because you have had a busy weekend, you are tired and you had had a lot of exercise in the water. Just lay in the towel with my Ipod listening to music, ok?

-Yes, mama –he grab the Ipod –Can you put the classical music that I like, please?

-Of course i can son.

Fifteen minutes later the 3 kids were sleeping and Stef was lying in her stomach so Lena sat on her girlfriend's butt and put some sunscreen on her back, Stef started to relax and to cry.

-Oh, love, what happen? –Lena lay near her and Stef lay on her side so she was looking at Lena's eyes –Talk to me, love.

-I hate his drinking, I hate that he can't move on, I hate that he is this way because of me. I hate myself for being selfish, for not realize who I am sooner. I shouldn't done anything with Mike that day but…but that give me Brandon but I hope we had met sooner Lena.

-Stef, don't do that, don't blame yourself because you did nothing wrong love, you were confuse but you chose to be who you really are and that's not wrong. Mike is your friend and the father of your son, he would always be and yes, he had said horrible things but he is suffering, I understand him –Stef looked at her like she was crazy –I don't understand his drinking while he is with B, I understand he not be able to move on because if you let me one day I wouldn't be able to move on neither Stef. And we couldn't met before love because if Brandon doesn't exist, you and I neither.

Stef didn't say anything; she just kissed her with such passion and love, a kiss with tears. Lena hugged Stef tightly, having all the contact they could have, she put her leg in one of Stef's hips, gave her a deeper kiss and when she was about to touch her breast, when everything was getting hot a young couple started doing homophobic comments about them so Stef separated from the embrace and looked at them furiously. The couple stopped in that moment and continued their walk. Lena whispered in her wife's ear: "later my love, when we are alone in our room"

The kids woke up minutes later full of energy and starving so the moms gave them some snacks. Later the boys wanted to make a sandcastle. Jesus and Brandon put the sand in the cube, Mariana grabbed the cube and make the sandcastles and the moms helped them with the fort and the river. It was a perfect moment, full of laugh and love.

When they arrived home they were exhausted after a busy day, they have leftovers for dinner and went to bed. It was the first night in which the twins were going to sleep alone in their own beds.


	8. AN

**Hi everyone this is just an AN:**

 **I forgot to warning you in this story but I am Spanish, I'm very good at english but sometimes I do wrong in my grammar. I just want to make clear that i try my best but i like that you tell me if i do wrong. This is going to happen a lot so please remember this and tell me i would try to change it.**

 **Thanks a lot for the reviews and yes I'm doing some of this wrong grammar on purpose because they are little kids and they have to talk wrong sometimes.**

 **Sorry and thank you again, xoxo**

 **Izzy :)**


	9. NIGHTMARES

Stef and Lena finally fell asleep, naked, skin against skin, they made love after Stef cried in Lena's arms and Lena comforted her the best way only Lena knew. They were sleeping two hours when a horrible sound woke them; it was a screaming from Mariana's room so Stef gets up, put a robe on her naked body and headed to the girl's bedroom while Lena puts Stef's clothes on and her panties.

Mariana was moving in her bed, tangled in the sheets and with tears in her eyes, her nite-nite was on the floor and she was whispering something Stef couldn't understand.

-Sh, little girl, shhh, is just a dream- Mariana wasn't waking up so Stef shook her. Lena tried to wake her with hugs and kisses. –Mariana, Mariana, it's just us baby, you are safe in here! It's just a nightmare baby! Please wake up.

Mariana looked at them with fear in her eyes, she was having a panic attack and was looking for something desperately: her nite-nite, so Lena gave it to her and Mariana hugged the blanket hard against her chest. Now she was whispering Jesus's name.

-You want to go see Jesus? He is sleeping but we can go to his bed so you can see him, ok?

The latina just nodded and Stef picked her up and took her to her brother's room, he was uncovered and was sleeping peacefully with his stuffed dinosaur. Lena tucked him again and whispered into Mariana's ear: see? He is ok. You want to sleep with us honey?

-Yes, pease.

Lena went to Mariana's room while Stef put her in their bed. She returned with "The Beauty and the Beast" book and Mariana's head was on Stef's chest who was caressing the long her of the beautiful girl. Lena went to her side of the bed. The night before the girl had picked that book and she seemed to really like it.

-You want me to continue with the story Mari?

Mariana nodded and Lena continued reading the scene where Lumiere prepares dinner for Belle and the Beast but when she was almost at the end of the book Mariana and Stef were asleep, Stef's right arm protecting Mariana so Lena put the book in her nightstand and turn off the light. The next morning she would be alone at the house with the three little kids because Stef had work at 9.

Stef woke up at 6:30 the next morning to go running and when she came back and checked on everyone she took a shower and get downstairs in her uniform to prepare breakfast. At 8:15 a.m Lena was in the kitchen wanting her cup of coffee.

-Good morning my love

-Hi sweetheart, how did you sleep?

-Good, I was exhausted and with all Mariana's thing…I just hope everything goes ok today.

-I hope that too love, if you have any problem just calls me and on Wednesday you all have to be on school so it's just two days. I will be here for dinner and bath time –Stef was unsure of asking Lena or not what were her worries but she decided it was better if she was honest with her girlfriend- Do you think I have to talk with the judge today? Yesterday we barely talk…

Lena was feeling bad for her lover who was looking at her with hurt, fear and confusion.

-Hm…just go to work, clear your mind because we both know what happen when you don't have your mind clear at work and come home to have dinner with us, your family, and tonight, when everybody is asleep we talk about it, really talk about it. We can call the judge tomorrow.

-Ok, yes, I'm going to work. Can I call you at lunch time to talk with my babies?

-Of course babe. I love you and be careful at work.

-I will and I love you too.

Brandon run downstairs to say goodbye to his mother and went to kitchen where Lena was finishing breakfast.

-Hi mama, can we make pancakes and bacon for breakfast? I will help you.

Brandon and Lena get breakfast ready and set the table. When they had everything ready they heard movement upstairs so she let Brandon with a plate full of pancakes and bacon and a glass of milk and then went to check on the twins.

Jesus wasn't in his room so she checked on Mariana who was in the moms's bedroom. The girl was sitting on the center of the bed rubbing her left eye with her fist and hugging her nite-nite against her chest with the other, she looked tired.

-Mariana, you want to be up now? You seem tired –the girl looked at her, yawning –if you want you can go to sleep again sweetheart.

Before the girl could say anything Jesus get out of the bathroom, naked and with soap all over his body and hair. He had two rubber duckies in his hands.

-HI LENA! BUUUUM, LOOK, THE DUCKIES ARE FYING!

-Oh my god Jesus, what are you doing?

Lena couldn't stop her chuckling. Now she knew that Mariana was up because of the noises Jesus made in the bathroom.

-Mariana, go back to sleep ok? I'm going to talk with Jesus, I promise we will be quiet.

When she was sure the girl was back in bed she closed the door and went to the bathroom.

-What the h…?

The bathroom was a mess, the mirrors were covered with hair gel, tooth brush in the sink and the toys Brandon and Jesus used when they had a bath were all over the floor. The little boy was on the toilet.

-Jesus, what happened in here?

-I woke up and I was bored in room so came her to bush my teeth then I wanted a bath because I was all sweaty so I started a bath but I fogot my toys, I took them and take a bath, I put soap and that thing Brandon use on his hair but then I was bored again so I put it on the miwos and daw on them, then I fogot to rinse because I was playing with the duckies.

-Ok, wait a minute.

Lena took pictures at the mirrors, Jesus and all the mess in the bathroom then she sent them to Stef: _9:30 a.m and we had not have breakfast yet. You think my day is going to be boring? –Lena_

-Ok Jesus, first we are going to finish that bath and put clean clothes on you then we would have breakfast. Ok? –The boy nodded –But you know what will happen with this? –He said no –We will clean all this mess, ok?

-Yes Lena, I'm sowy

-Don't be, I forget you.

She give him a kiss and put him on the bath.

-Mama, what happened here?

-Nothing Brandon, Jesus was having fun, we will clean it later. Have you finish your breakfast?

-Yes, Kevin called me and asked me if I wanted to go play with him at his house. Can i?

-I have to give you a ride?

-Maaaamaa, Kevin lives five minutes far, you went with me a lot of times and his mommy told me that she would pick me in half an hour.

-Ok, sorry I totally forgot. Of course you can go but you have to be here by lunch, ok?

-Ok

-Put your shoes on and give me a kiss.

Lena finished Jesus's bath and let him put his clothes on in his room when Mariana got out of the master bedroom.

-Good morning princess, you hungry?

Mariana nodded and smiled at her.

-Ok, c'mon, your brother and I would have dinner with you.

She went downstairs with the twins where she found Kevin's mom.

-Kids go to the kitchen I will be there in a minute. Hi Maggie.

-Good morning Lena, I see you're busy right?

-Yeah, thanks for taking Brandon. If you want Kevin can have lunch with us and stay to play with Brandon and the twins.

-Really? Thank you Lena, you have no idea how much Malcom and I need this time.

-I know Maggie, believe me. Kevin is a really good kid and I'm sure Jesus would have enough energy for the two of them.

The women say their goodbyes and Lena started having breakfast with Jesus and Mariana. Her phone buzzed:

 _What the h…? Hahahaha it seems like you would have a lot of fun my love. You have solved it? I love you –Stef_

 _Jesus is now clean and relaxed, we are having breakfast and Brandon went to Kevin's. We would clean the bathroom later. Everything ok at work? –Lena_

-Lena, milk?

-Here baby, you want anything else?

The kid had 3 pancakes and a lot of bacon. A kid his age would be full but he was looking at the last pancake.

-Yes, can I have it?

-Of course love.

After breakfast Mariana went to the living room to watch "Beauty and the Beast", her new favorite movie, while Jesus and Lena went to clean the bathroom.

-Ok Jesus climb the stool and clean the mirrors, I'm going to clean the bath and then you can help me clean the floor, ok?

-Ok, Lena

 _We are just patrolling, boring day. I love you –Stef_

 _I love you too –Lena_

Forty minutes later the bathroom was clean.

-What are we going to do now Lena?

-We are going to buy some groceries and your school supplies. Then we have to pick Brandon and Kevin from Kevin's house.

In the supermarket Lena put Jesus in the shopping cart because of his energy; Mariana was holding Lena's hand and hiding behind her when someone passed them. Lena told them what they have to buy so the kids could play detectives and found the food. While they were in the queue to pay for the food an old woman was looking at them. Lena was used to this kind of looks, every time she was with Stef or with Brandon, a bi-racial woman, lesbian and with a white kid. She knew what that woman was thinking. ¿What is a bi-racial woman doing with two latino kids?

-Excuse me, I don't want to be indiscreet but…¿are those your kids?

-For not wanting to be indiscreet….I'm going to answer you because I don't want to be rude. They are not my biological kids like you can deduct, they are my foster kids but I love them like they are my biological kids.

Lena paid for the food and put it on the truck of the car. Then they went for the school supplies, both kids holding Lena's hands.

-Ok, we have to buy your backpacks, cases, pens, notebooks and then found the books for first grade.

Jesus chose a Spider-Man backpack with a matching case. Mariana chose the "Beauty and the Beast", her new obsession, backpack and a pink case. When they were going to bought the books they passed a costume shop where the Disney princesses were in the shop window. Mariana went to the shop window and stared at the Belle dress with wide eyes.

-You want the Belle dress Mariana?

The little girl nodded and looked at Lena with puppy eyes. They enter the shop and Lena bought her the dress. Jesus didn't want anything but he started running and touching everything in the shop.

-You want to put that dress on now Mari?

-yes peese

Lena enter the changing room with her, leaving Jesus outside for a couple of minutes. Once the girl was in her yellow dress Lena took a picture and send it to her partner: _we have our little princess now my queen. I love you –Lena_

Once they do all the shopping they picked Brandon and Kevin and went to eat lunch at McDonalds. Lena couldn't believe her lucky: since she was a teenager she dreamed with a big family and when she met Stef she had Brandon and now fate have put this kids in their house and Lena knew that the twins were the missing piece of their family: Brandon has a buddy to play with and a little sister to protect and she and Stef finally have a little girl to spoil. She didn't care that they were now 5 people at home, she didn't care that Jesus has ADHD or that Mariana wasn't speaking to them. She didn't care about any of that because she knew that Stef and she could make it, they have enough love.

They arrived home and the boys went to the backyard while Mariana sat down on the sofa admiring her new princess dress. She picked "The Little Mermaid" book and started looking at it; she didn't know how to read yet but she loved the pictures.

-Mari, I'm going to make dinner, you want to help me?

The girl nodded energetically and went with Lena to the kitchen; Lena sat her in the counter near a bowl with the filling of the lasagna so Mariana could work on that while Lena kneaded the basis of lasagna and grated cheese. Mariana was looking at her foster mother smiling and Lena was asking herself what was happening in that pretty little head of the girl.

-Everything ok, Mariana?

-Yes

-Ok, now that you finished we put i ton the pan. While I get this sorted, why don't you grab the chocolate, vanilla and butter that are on the table so we can make some brownies?

Mariana did as told and Lena put an apron on her so she wouldn't stain her dress. When Lena finished the lasagna and put it in the stove she sat Mariana in the table and explained to her how to prepare the brownies:

-Well, first we have to melt the chocolate- the little girl nodded- and while is melting we have to cut the butter into little pieces –both of them cut the butter and before the chocolate was totally melted Mariana poured the butter into the bowl – Now in this other bowl we have to put the eggs –Mariana broke the eggs – the sugar –Lena pour the sugar into the bowl – and we have to mix it all. Now, why don't you put this mix into that bowl with the chocolate and butter? Ok, well done-Mariana did as told and before her foster mom could grab the rods to mix the ingredients Lena took one of them and helped her –Very good Mariana, you had been the best helper- Lena put the brownies into the stove, with the lasagna and washed her hands.

The therapist had told them to have some alone time with Mariana so she could understand that she could trust them.

-Mari, you want to continue reading "The little Mermaid"?

-yes, peese.

Lena set the alarm for 15 minutes and checked on the boys that were playing hide and seek, happy. Lena went to the living room and continued reading the book to Mariana. When she finished, 10 minutes later, she could felt that Mariana had so many questions but was to afraid to ask them.

-Mariana, do you have fun with me? –the little latina nodded – I want you to know that I really have fun with you, I loved our time together and I love your big smile. I also want you to know that I like to hear your voice and your laugh. Tomorrow Bill would come to inform us about your situation because we want you to stay with us for a long, long time.

The phone alarm buzzed and Lena went to the kitchen to grab the dinner and put another 15 minutes alarm for the brownies.

-Kids, come on, wash your hands and Brandon, you have to set the table!

Once they were all around the kitchen table to have dinner Stef enter through the backyard doors.

-Hi!

-Hi babies, Hi mama, oh lasagna, yummy!

The kids laughed, Stef was such a kid. She went to Lena and whispered in her ear: "I missed you a lot". Then she kissed the kids foreheads –I'm going to change my clothes, start without me please.

She was downstairs 10 minutes later and Brandon told her about his day at Kevin's. Jesus asked for something interesting that happened at her job today so she related the chase for a high speed limit, the boys were so interested in that story she couldn't stop smiling. At 8 Kevin's mom picked him, Lena went to bath the boys while Stef bathed Mariana.

Finally their alone time came, the time when they can lay in their beds, talk, kiss, hug and connect.

-Honey, Bill is coming tomorrow morning to talk with us about the twins situation; I told him that we are not totally sure about the adoption yet, that probably we would adopt them but that we need some time –Lena put her head on Stef's lap – and he said he had something important to tell us.

-Ok, is at 11, right?

-Yes

-Ok so I would go to work for a couple of hours and at 11 I would be here, I'm sure it's nothing baby or that I hope.

-I hope that too.

-And now, how was your day?

Lena told her about the day and Stef couldn't resist her laugh about Jesus's occurrences or couldn't stop feeling relieved that Mariana spent a lot of time alone with Lena without Jesus around. Her family was more interesting every day, and that way, cuddling with Lena, she knew everything would be different the next days.


	10. First day of school

Finally it was Wednesday and the twins and Brandon's first day of school at Anchor Beach Charter School. They woke up the kids at 7, get them dressed and they have breakfast together. Lena was at the head of the table, Stef near her with Jesus at her left. Mariana sits beside Lena and Brandon is near Mariana and in front of Jesus.

-Are you nervous babies?

-I want to see my friends and be at the party tomorrow because we are going to dance and play funny games.

-Yeah! And I want to meet lots of friends and play sports with them. Brandon tolded me that first grade is easy and teachers are funny.

Mariana just smiled at the foster moms. The little girl had been more insecure since Bill came home the day before. The social worker told Stef and Lena that Ana, the twins' mother, have been out of jail for a month and she wants to see her kids and have two hours visit twice a week.

 _"_ _-But….you told us that the twins were up for adoption, and now what? We have to let that woman be near them again, let her take them so she could leave them alone again._

 _-I know this is hard but you have to understand that we want to give the mother a second opportunity and this means that she have to see the kids._

 _-Ok, but I have one condition._

 _-Ok, what it is?_

 _-Lena or I will be with them in every reunion. I'm not going to let them alone if she decides that she doesn't want to see her kids._

 _-Ok, but if she attends the visit and she wants to be alone with them then you have to respect that, it would be a guard with them._

 _-Deal._

 _-Ok, the first visits will be next Monday, you have some days to tell the kids and remember… this doesn't mean that she will keep them. "_

 _"_ PARKING LOT OF ANCHOR BEACH"

Stef and Lena took the kids away of the car. Lena took Mariana's hand in hers, Stef took Jesus's hand and Brandon was in between the twins, holding their hands too. They first dropped Brandon to their class and then took the twins to their class so they can introduce them to their new teacher. When they arrived to their new class Lena knelled in front of them while Stef hold their hands.

-Well guys, I know you are nervous, believe me I understand, I was pretty nervous on my first day of school too because I wanted to make friends and be good at class but you know what I did? I sat down beside a girl named Jenna and we are still friends so, sat down on a free table and talk to the other kids. They would love you –Lena hugged them –I love you both so much.

-We love you too Lena.

Stef kissed both on the forehead and they watched them entered their new class, both smiling when they saw the twins sitting down in free seats besides other kids.

-Hi, my name is Rick, what's your name?

-I'm Jesus.

-Wow, you have a cool backpack!

Both kids started talking about toys and Disney movies.

-Hi, my name is Lexi, what's yours?

-Mariana

-I like your dress, Belle is my favorite princess.

Mariana smiled at her but not talked anymore.

-Good morning everyone, I'm Miss Simons, I'm going to be your teacher this first grade. In this grade we have math, English, science and PE. We would learn to add, to subtract, we would improve our reading, our writing, we would color, tell stories and do some exercise, okay?

-Yes, Miss Simons –said all kids at once.

-Now, I want you to know the rules: if you need to ask something you have to raise your hand and wait your turn to speak, you can't stand up unless you have permission and if you misbehaved you would go to the principal or vice principal office. Talking about them, here they are. Karina is the principal of this school and Lena is the vice principal.

Mariana's smile grew bigger when she saw Lena and Lena winked at her and Jesus.

-Hi guys, I'm Lena Adams, you can came to my office if you have a problem, I would love to talk to you and you would see me at lunch time cause I love to talk to you during free time.

The day passed by and both twins enjoyed their times. Mariana behaved properly, she only raised her hand once because she had to go to the bathroom and she talked a little bit with Lexi. Jesus was impatient, he stand up without permission twice and asked question when it was not his time but both of them liked the coloring and stories.

At lunch time Lena went to their table:

-Hi guys, are you having a great time?

-Lena, Lena! I love school, I had met three really cool boys and played with them and we have color but tomorrow we have to do math and read and I don't know how to do that.

-Me neither.

-Oh guys, that's what school is for, to learn how to do those things. The teacher would teach you and help you if you have any difficultness and Stef and I would help you improve your reading, ok?

Both kids smiled at her and continued eating. The rest of the day was very cool too. Stef left work early and went to pick her family up, it was a tradition on the first day of school.

-You know what are we going to do?

Brandon knew the answer –WE ARE GOING TO THE PARK AND HAVE ICE CREAM!

-Exactly son and we are going to take some photos too.

So they went to the park and they play football and then take some photos lying on the grass: the five of them or just the three kids, the moms with the twins on the swings or the three kids playing football. Then they have some ice cream and the moms were impressed at how much Mariana was talking.

-I met a girl at school, her name was Lexi and she liked my dress. And I liked a picture she draws; I think we are going to be friends. –Mariana was making a mess with her vanilla ice cream but the moms didn't care because she was talking more than in all the week she have been with them – I love school.

-I just like the coloring and the play with toys but not like math.

-When you are older like me you can do extra activities after school. I do piano but you can do sports or drama or dance. I love school too.

The moms took some photos of the kids having their ice cream before going home. Once everyone was ready for bed, the moms took Mariana to Jesus's room.

-Babies, we have to talk to you about something. Bill came yesterday to let us know that your mamá wants to have supervising visits twice a week.

-We are going with her again?

-We don't know for sure, she is trying but until social workers decided if she can have you or not you would be staying with us, ok?

Jesus seemed upset and Mariana was smiling.

-I don't want to see her, I don't want to live with her again because she would leave us or her novios (boyfriends) would punch me. I'm happy here.

-But Jesus, is mamá, we love her. I want to see her but I love you guys, I don't want to stop living with you.

-Listen babies, we are going to make sure that she is ok, we just want you to be happy, we want her to make you happy if she can't, then you are staying with us forever. Ok?

-Ok

-Yeah.

The moms said goodnight to Jesus and tucked Mariana in her room. Both kids seemed happy to see their mom again so the moms would give Ana an opportunity. Then they tucked Brandon in.

-Jesus and Mariana are no going to be my siblings forever mommies?

-We don't know yet, we hope so baby, but their mom want them and we have to give her an opportunity, ok?

-Ok but I love them and want them here.

Both women knew that they had a rough path in front of them but they had hopes that those kids would be their children forever.

The day of the supervise visit came. Brandon was staying at Frank for the evening while Stef and Lena went with the twins to see their mom. The guards sat all the family in a table and ten minutes later Ana came there. When she saw her kids there she started crying and hugged both of them, Mariana was smiling but Jesus stepped away of the embrace, he didn't trust his mother but was doing this for Mariana. When she finished with the kids she greeted Stef and Lena.

-Hi, I'm Ana Gutierrez

-Stef Foster

-Lena Adams

The greetings were following by awkward silence so Mariana started asking question to her mother. Why you left us alone? Were you planning to came back? Do you still have boyfriends? You still love us? And Ana just answered the last one: of course I still love you Mariana.

The foster moms let the kids alone with their biological mother where they played a board game, color with her and talked. Stef went to grab a coffee and found the guard and Bill talking so she went to ask them what happened.

-Hey guys, what happen?

Bill seemed nervous –Nothing, we were just talking, right?

-Yeah, of course.

-Bullshit Bill, this is about the twins or Ana?

-Yes….is about Ana.

-What's the problem?

-She went to rehab and she had been sober since then but we have reasons to believe that she would get back to drugs.

-What reasons?

-Her family don't like her, don't want her living with them again so she is living in a bad neighborhood, with bad people and bad boyfriends.

-And you still let her with my kids?

-They are not your kids yet Stef and she is sober, ok? What do you want us to do?

-I don't know, I just want this kids to be happy and I know that woman would not make them happy. You know Jesus is in ADH treatment and Mari is finally talking more, she is shy but she is coming to terms with us and they had only been three weeks with us. I know this have to mean something.

-Stef, we have reasons to believe that you two are the perfect family for them but this woman deserve an opportunity.

-OK.

The two hours meeting ended and the kids seemed happy, Lena went with them to the car but Stef stayed there to talk with Ana.

-Ana, can I have a word with you?

-Yes ma'am

-I want to see your sober face in two days here, all clean and happy, I want you to take this seriously, those kids you gave birth too, they are angels, they are awesome kids that have an incredible bound between each other. Jesus would do everything to protect his sister and Mariana would do anything to not get her brother in trouble. They were beaten, threatened and scared before they came to me and my partner. I just hope you would do the right decision.

-Trust me, I'm trying because I love them.

-Yeah, but I know you and you love drugs more than kids. You were 15 for gods shake you didn't wanted them. Bye, I would see your sober face in two days.

The day ended with three very happy kids snuggled with the moms in the sofa watching Robin Hood and with two woman not so happy until they knew if those kids would stay with them or not.

In their hearts, Jesus and Mariana would always be their kids.


	11. Forever

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for being so long without posting but between exams, doctors and series I'm a little busy. I love you all, thanks for reading, let some reviews and Happy Thanksgiving America, thanks for all of you and cheer life :) Hope you like it**

It was the third week of supervising visits and until now Ana had been in all the meetings but in the last two she didn't seem exactly sober and after 20 minutes she left. Jesus still was angry at her and didn't want to go to the meetings anymore. They had just been two months with them and he was calling them mom and mama and saying that he has an older brother called Brandon. Mariana was another case, she wanted more and more to see her mother and she stopped talking, she was acting like the first time they saw her. And Stef was concerned because she knew that when Ana leave them Mariana would be devastated. Today was the day of another visit and they were waiting for 30 minutes and Ana was nowhere to be seen. One of the secretaries called Stef.

-Ms. Foster, Ana called and told us that she is not coming and not coming for the next visits.

-So that means that she is abandoning them again?

-Yes, she has told us that the twins are better with you and she doesn't want that responsibility. She has resigned her rights so you can adopt them whenever you want.

-Ok, thank you but now we have to explain to that little kids that their mother don't love her and how do I do that?

-I'm so sorry Stef but I'm sure those kids would be safe and sound with you two. –Bill have entered the conversation –I would have to visit them once every two months for an entire year and then you would be free to adopt them. Ok?

-Perfect. We would be in contact, right?

-Yes. By Ms Foster

-Bye, Bill

Stef told Lena the news and they both sighed, dreading the conversation they would have to have with them:

-Hey guys, we have to tell you something –Lena took Mariana in her arms and sat down with her on her lap and Stef did the same with Jesus and kissed his head.

-Ok, I went and asked why your Mamá was not here and they told me that she is not going to come and see you anymore. –Stef looked intensely at the twins' reaction: Jesus face at first showed sadness and his eyes filled with tears but then he showed anger and folded his arms. Mariana was a mix of feelings: at first she was confused and trying to process everything and when she finally realized that she would not see her birth mother anymore she cried in Lena's arms. –Shh it is ok, you are with us and we are going to love you so deeply that you would be so so happy.

-NOOOO, NOOO, I WANT MY MOMMY!

Mariana got out of Lena's arms and through the street. Stef let Jesus with Lena and ran behind her but when she couldn't find her she panicked. Where is Mariana? She can't run that fast, she has to stop somewhere. Stef kept running until she found an old woman waiting to cross the street.

-Excuse me, have you seen a little latino girl with a blue sundress and sandals. She is tiny and small she can't be so far away.

-Yes, she has long hair, right? – Stef nodded-I saw her went to that park, she was crying and fatigued. Good luck finding her.

-Thank you.

She went to the park and started yelling Mariana's name but there was no response, she kept yelling while looking for the little girl in every corner of the park: she wasn't on the swings, or the slides but she found her under a tree. She put her in her arms and hugged her.

-Mariana, never do that again, never, you hear me? –She nodded and cried in Stef's arms, Stef rubbed her back, trying to calm her and when Mariana stopped crying she sat down on the floor and put the little girl on her arms. She informed Lena that she has found her and that she would see them in the house –Look at me baby.

Mariana was looking at her lap, refusing to look into the woman's eyes but Stef put her hand under the latina's chin and make her look into Stef's eyes.

-I know that you are sad because your mamá let you alone again –Mariana's eyes filled with tears- I know you are angry because she promised you she would stay forever and she let you again –Mariana cried more- And I know that you are afraid of what would happen now with you and your brother, is that right?

-Yes –she said in a whisper.

-And I know you don't think about Lena and I like your mothers yet but we are the ones that would give you the forever house and family you both need. And we are not giving up on you, even if you never talk with us, there's no pressure, ok?

-Ok –she whispered again.

Mariana grabbed Stef's hand and they walked to the house. Once in there Jesus and Brandon hugged Mariana and then went with Stef to have their bath so Lena could talk with Mariana. The little girl smiled at Lena and sat with her on the sofa, she hugged her tightly: Baby girl, you scared me and mommy so much, we were so worried. I know you are afraid of not having you madre anymore but I promise you that with us you are safe. You have me and mommy and Jesus and Brandon, they would always play with you, mommy would push you when you are in the swings and you and I can make dinner together. That's make you happy, right?

Mariana nodded and cried silently in Lena's shoulder.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

-Thank you for keep Jesus with you also dad, he wanted to watch a Padre's game with you, how does sound?

-That sound very good baby girl and what about Mariana?

-Mariana has an appointment with the therapist because we are trying to help her talk and being less shy. She has made improvements but she needs more reinforcement.

-Ok Stef, so you pick them in two hours?

-Yes, thanks dad.

Is have been two months since the incident with the twins mother. Jesus was a little difficult to handle because he was always bouncing, hopping on the bed or running around the house what drive Lena crazy and in kindergarten he was very distracted: never staying in his chair or in his spot on the center while they were playing a board game, he stand up without permission and has had two fights with a classmate but a month ago the therapist found the perfect medicine for him and now was controlling his ADHD. Mariana was the sweetest girl ever, she helps Lena bake cookies and make pasta; she also like to put on Lena's lipstick and like to go to the park with Stef. Her Belle dress was always on her, she has wear it to school all days in this two months until today: today she fell to the ground when an older boy push her and the Belle dress get dirty and broken. Lexi Rivera, one of Mariana's classmate help her stand up and together went to Lena's office where the little girl changed into normal clothes and went to play with Lexi. She talked a little, sentences like: "I want this or this to eat" or "Good morning" or "good night", "hello" and "bye" but not much more so today they were going to another appointment with the therapist to help Mariana.

-Hello Mariana, how are you today?

-Fine, very happy.

-Yeah? And why is that?

-Because I have a new friend and we had played in the playground and she had told me funny stories about her cousins.

The three adults looked at Mariana wide eyes; the little girl had never spoken an entire sentence. She now knows how to speak in English but never had talked so freely about something.

-Wow, I see you don't have you Belle dress, what happened? You get bored of it? –The moms never talked in this sessions, they were there to make Mariana safe but for nothing else but they were desperate to hug and kiss Mariana.

-No –Mariana made a sad face- I fell to the floor and the dress get dirty so mi amiga Lexi me ayudó a levantarme and we went to see mamma and she gave me this beautiful dress.

Lena let out a gasp and her eyes filled with tears, Jesus had called Stef mommy first but weeks later he asked: Mama, can I have a snack before dinner? And it was the best feeling for both mothers but Mariana called them Lena or Stef but never mommy and mamma.

-Oh I see, and where are your brothers today?

-They are with mommy's daddy, hermano wanted to watch a Padre's game with him.

The therapist was speechless but she has an idea of why Mariana make this fast change. The moms had told her that they have shown the girl so much affection and had Mariana's special morning or evening and Brandon had also hugged her and play with her to make her see that they were a family. She asked more questions.

-Ok, Mari, I think we would see each other one last time in a month but I'm so proud of you and the changes you had made. Keep doing it, I knew you were one smart little girl that can talk by herself and you finally realized that you are part of this family baby girl.

Mariana gave her a big smile, Stef waited outside with her while Amanda told Lena what she thinks: I think this last month have been very important for Mariana, having her special time with you, you giving her affection and the people in the school have make her feel more confident and knowing by Brandon and Jesus that your family would be her permanent place have also change her. And Lexi, having a friend like her, have been a great help. Keep doing all of that but I have to tell you, she would be in trouble now that she is confident so don't hesitate in discipline her.

-Ok, thank you Amanda, you have been the greatest help for Mariana and Jesus, you deserve the world.

-Is my job Lena, so don't worry.

They went to Frank house to pick the kids. Jesus was on his lap wearing a Padre's hoodie and watching the game with big eyes. Brandon was on the floor playing the keyboard with his headphones on. Mariana ran to his grandfather and sat on his lap giving him a kiss.

-Hello Miss Mariana, you are happy today.

-Yes Grandpa, I am very happy, I had a good day at school, mommies give me a new toy and Mandy told me she's very proud of me. You are proud of me?

Frank was speechless also. In the three months he has known the twins he had never hear Mariana talking but he was in fact proud of her so he told her that and she was even more happy but she was soon tired of the game. Lena went with her and Brandon to the backyard while Jesus and Stef stayed in the living room watching the game. Half an hour later they were in the car and on their way to the airport to pick the other grandparents: Dana, Stuart and Sharon arrive today to meet the twins for the first time even if they had talked with them by FaceTime they wanted to hug their new grandbabies.

Brandon saw her grandparents first and he ran to them, hugging Sharon first and then Stuart grabbed his hand so he would not run through the airport again. When the grandparents and Brandon were with the others, Mariana hide behind Lena and Jesus behind Stef, they had seen the grandparents through the phone camera but they were shy with stranger. Dana knelt so she could look at Mariana's eyes, Stuart did the same with Jesus

-Hi Mari, why are you so shy? You know me, we had talked on the phone, remember? –Dana put little hands on hers and kissed Mariana's hand – We have an appointment to paint our nails pretty and have a spa day. Are you excited? I can't wait.

Mariana immediately smiled and hugged Dana, wrapping her arms around her neck tighly. She didn't want to left her since that. Stuart talked with Jesus too:

-Hey buddy, I'm Stuart, you remember me, right? –Jesus nodded- You remember that I promised a ball?

-Yes! But I don't see a ball. Where's the ball? –Stuart gave him the ball he has been carrying in her hands –A BALL! Brandon, look, I have a ball!

Brandon and Jesus started playing with the ball through the entire ride to the house while Dana talked with Mariana, she was telling her grandma how excited she was about going to a spa with her and her mamma.

-Okay babies, I want you to go to the bathroom, I would be with Mariana in five minutes and Mamma would be with you boys in ten too while your grandparents make dinner, deal?

-Of course, Stefanie, we would be right here, waiting.

After giving the kids warm baths and having dinner with the grandparents it was perfectly clear that the twins loved them but they were also tired so they take them to sleep. The instant Brandon's head touched the pillow he started sleeping, the moms kissed his head and whispered good night. Jesus was still excited because of all the moments he had that day but after a short story and some cuddles he was also asleep and Mariana was waiting for her mommies because she wanted to told them something even if she wanted to sleep.

-I want to tell you that I'm grateful we are here with you, that I love you and I never want to leave you. Forever?

-Forever


	12. Happy birthday Jesus and Mariana

Jesus and Mariana had been at the Foster's house for a year and a half now and things had changed completely. Stef and Lena found that Mariana was the most talkative little girl they had ever seen and she had an attitude too. Everything has to be her way, if not she would have a tantrum and of course a consequence. Jesus had been treated for ADHD and he was less active but he always make a mess everywhere he goes. He now played soccer and baseball (this last one with his grandpa Frank, his new favorite person). But the family was so much happier with them.

Today was a very special day because it was the kids 7th birthday ( **AN:they came to the Foster's house with 5 almost 6 so they are turning 7)** and the grandparents, Mike, Lexi and her parents and some of Jesus friends were coming in the evening to have a little party. But now it was morning and the moms where in Mariana's door. Stef entered the room slowly, Lena following her, and she bounced into Mariana's bed while her mama trickled her and filled her with kisses.

-HAPPY BIRTHDAY LITTLE PRINCESS!

Both moms wrapped her in a mama sandwich and Mariana give them the best of smiles.

-Thank you mommies.

-You want to go with us to wake up your brother? Then mom is going to prepare her birthday pancakes and we would wake Brandon up, deal?

-Deal

So the three ladies of the house went to Jesus's room and all of them jumped on his bed, this time Stef and Mariana tickled him while Lena bounced on the bed. Soon Jesus was awake and bouncing on the bed too, he doesn't have his pills so he is hyperactive at this time.

-HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY BOY! –yelled the moms

-HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMANO! –yelled Mariana at the same time.

Jesus gave them a hug and then Stef went to prepare the pancakes while Lena and the kids woke Brandon up. When the four of them came to the kitchen Stef have two plates with seven pancakes on each of them and a candle and three other plates with three pancakes for Lena, Brandon and her. They sang happy birthday to the twins and they blew the candles.

-Yeeeeeeah! My babies are seven! You are so old!

Brandon said: I'm older mom, I'm eight!

-I know son but your siblings are getting bigger and bigger every day.

Mariana told the moms something she had been asking for months: You can…give us a sister that can share a room with me and little that me so you would have another baby and I would have someone to play with.

-Breath honey, and we talked about this, we are not fostering anyone for now…ok?

-And having a baby? Mama can get pregnant…

-Mariana, we said no, for the moment.

-A DOG! –Jesus yelled –WE CAN GET A DOG!

Both moms laugh, a dog is not what they need, that would be messier than Jesus.

-Just eat, ok?

They spent morning at the beach, swimming and making sandcastles, they ate hot dogs near the beach and then went home to get ready for the party.

Lena took the kids shopping the day before so they could have new clothes for the party and now, two hours later, Mariana was dressed in a green lime dress with white sandals; Jesus had a green lime t-shirt with black trousers and black sneakers while Brandon had a withe shirt with black trousers and dark green smart shoes.

-Guys just wait in the stairs; I want to take some photos of you here, ok?

-Ok mamma, be sure I'm in the front.

Stef rolled her eyes and make funny faces so the kids laugh and they have beautiful photos. Dana, Stuart, Frank and Sharon entered the house in one of those moments and they immediately were in awe.

-Ok ladies, you have to be in the photos with your kids, I'm sure my daughter would want one of these on the walls.

After photos people arrived through the back door and kids music started playing while the kids played in the swings, hide and seek and Jesus played soccer. Three hours after the party started and minutes before the cake was served Bill get into the house. He had been seeing the twins for a year and a half and that week he had to make a decision. Today was the day.

-Hi ladies, I would be short, through this year and a half those kids had been happier than in any other home, they don't miss their biological mother anymore and they had been calling you mom and mama for so long that I don't have other chance that to free them for adoption. You can start the process now, it can be long but in less than a year they can officially be yours.

Stef hugged Lena and kissed her ckeek, they both have tears in her eyes because the fear that social services would take their twins out of their house was always there but now Jesus and Mariana would be Fosters soon.

-Can you believe it, Lena?

-No, but it is real Stef, we can start the process.

They kissed and thanked Bill.

The kids blew the candles again, received the presents from their friends and soon everyone was out of the house and the kids in their beds.

-Jesus can you came to Mariana's room for a moment?

When he was there they told them the news: Bill came this afternoon to the party and gave us a present for you. You want to know what it is?

-Yes, please!

-He told us that whenever we are ready we can start adopting you, that if you would like to be adopted, of course.

Mariana smiled wild and kissed both moms –Can we do it now? I want to have a party after the adoption! And I want all of our family there, including Mike! Can we moms?

-Yes Mari, we can. Now babies, I know it had been a long day and you are tired so night night Miss Thing, have nice dreams.

Once they tucked Jesus and wished him good night they went to bed dreaming with the adoption day.

 **AN: The next chapter would be probably the last one. I know this is short but it's the best i can do with finals arriving. Merry Christmas.**


	13. Adoption day

My name is Mariana Gutierrez, I am 8 years old and I have been in foster care since I was 5, my twin brother and I have been to one house to another four times until Stephanie Marie Foster decided to foster us along with her partner Lena Elizabeth Adams Foster and her son, Brandon Michael Foster. Now, almost three years later I can call them my family and tomorrow I would officially be, Mariana Elizabeth Foster.

My name is Jesus Antonio Gutierrez, tomorrow I would be Jesus Antonio Foster and finally me and my twin sister would be out of foster care, out of the system. I have to thank the best family in the world: my moms, Stef and Lena and my older brother Brandon. They gave my sister and I the forever home we needed and they also gave us help, they helped us be the person we are now. My sister is her normal, talkative, self again and I am less….hyperactive. They gave us love and support, I can't wait for tomorrow morning.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Stef wears her best dark blue woman suit with a white shirt and black heels. Lena is wearing a red blouse with a black skirt and red high heels. Mariana is wearing her favorite red dress. Jesus, like Stef, wears a dark blue little suit with a white shirt and smart shoes. Brandon wears the suit without the jacket. All the family was there, waiting in the courtroom hall, nervous and desperate too finally get Jesus and Mariana adopted.

-Stef darling, they told you an approximately hour?

-Yes ma, they told me to be here at ten and wait fifteen minutes but I don't know what it's getting them so long.

Bill appeared at that moment, with all the papers ready. –C'mon family, they are waiting for you.

Once they were in front of the judge everything started to be real.

-Hello everyone, we are gathered here today to get Mariana and Jesus Gutierrez adopted into the Foster family. Mariana can you came here please so I can ask you a few questions?

Mariana looks at her moms and they nod in reassurance so the little girl go to the judge.

-Have you been happy with the Fosters all this time you had been living with them?

-Yes sir

-Have they gave you a great life: took you to school, help you with homework and give you food?

-Yes sir, they are the best moms in the world

-So, do you want to get adopted today?

-Yes I want, sir.

-You know that means that your last name get changed and they have all the legal rights?

-Yes, sir.

-Ok, you can sit down –The judge calls Jesus then.

-Have you been happy while living with your foster family, Jesus?

-Yes sir.

-Have they help you with your ADHD problem like they promise and gave you a good life?

-Yes sir, I'm better with them than with anybody else.

-So, you want to get adopted?

-Yes sir and I also know what it means. I want to be Jesus Antonio Foster.

-Ok, now I need the moms to come here with you two so you can sign the papers.

All four of them sign the papers the judge give them, they still can't believe what is happening until the judge says:

-Congratulations Jesus and Mariana, you are officially members of the Foster family, Stephanie Marie Foster and Lena Adams are your moms with every legal rights over you two.

Stef kneel in front of her, now officially, twin kids and hug them, Lena following, embracing them in a mama sandwich: Can you believe it? Eh, can you believe it? Finally you have found a piece of happiness babies!

-Brandon, bro, come here!

Brandon goes to his family and they all hug, is a hug full of love and soon photos are on display and they head home where the Rivera's with Lexi and Jenna and Kelly with Garret are waiting so they can have a small adoption day party.

-Are we getting presents, mommy?

-We are going to eat cake right mamma?

-Yes Miss Thing, we are getting presents but not as much as you receive in your birthdays.

-And yes, son, we are going to eat cake.

After the cake and the food the adults give the twins their presents: Sharon gives them cups with their new names engraved; Dana and Stuart give Mariana a new doll and Jesus a new skateboard; Frank gives Mariana a Padre's pink cap and give Jesus a Padre's black sweater. Now it's the moms turn

-Ok guys, we have two presents for Jesus and Mariana and one for Brandon.

-I have a present? –he looks at his mom confused –But it isn't my day.

-But you have been so good during this process and you have been a very good brother so you deserve a present, here, for you.

Lena gives him a new music book and he immediately hugs and kiss his moms. Stef gives the kids their first presents: Mariana have new clothes for her dolls and Jesus a new collection of Hot Wheels.

-Thank you, thank you mommies!

-Your welcome babies. And this last one is for you two to share, is something we wrote, expressing the joy we are feeling.

-Read it to us moms! –Mariana said in awe, she can't believe they wrote something for them.

-OK, ready? You start baby

-We didn't give you the gift of life,

But in my heart I know,

The love I feel is deep and real,

As if it had been so.

Stef continue the next part of the poem

-For us to have each other

Is like a dream come true

NO, we didn't give you the gift of live,

But life gives us the gift of you.

Love, your moms –they says at the same time.

Both twins cried and hugged their moms, that poem would forever be the best gift anyone had given them. Now Jesus and Mariana Foster have a life ahead of them without fear of where to live and where to go next time, they have a forever family and more than a piece of happiness.

 **AN: some of you had asked me to bring Callie and Jude to this story, i decided i would do it. Thanks for the reviews. XoXo**


	14. Emergency situation

Is a Thrusday night at the Adams Fosters house, Stef, Lena and their three kids are having supper while chatting about the day. It has been over a year since the twins were adopted and everything was perfect for all of them: Brandon is one of the greatest pianist in his class and he has a good relationship with his father; Jesus is at the soccer team and he wants to be at volleyball too and his ADHD had been controlled so he is less….energetic? And Mariana is one of the most popular girls in her class this year, she has lots of new friends plus her best friend Lexi and she wants to join dance club.

-Ok so what are we going to do tomorrow after school? You want to do something special or just stay here with popcorn and a movie?

Mariana's face light up and she smiled at her mothers, she is in "Miss Thang" mod: Can Lexi stay the weekend so we can have a weekend sleepover? –Stef and Lena looks at each other so Mariana insisted-Pleaseeee, it has been almost three months since the last time I was in her house and we have to catch up on things

-On things like what? You are 9 Mari! –Both mothers laughed but allowed their daughter to invite Lexi –Ok, she can stay the weekend.

-If Lexi is staying the weekend I want Louis in here too, is not fair if she is the only one with friends here!

Lena sighed, she was very aware of the twin's rivalry against each other but at the end they share a very deep love. Stef just smile and nodded

-Yeah he can, and B, you want to invite Henry?

-No mom, he actually invited me to stay Saturday and Sunday at his house so I was thinking that mama and I can work on my homework tomorrow and I can stay there for the weekend?

-We have to talk about it B but I don't see a problem –Actually it was a relief for Stef, six kids in the house at the same time it could be a chaos!

-Ok, so everyone to do their routines, its bed time and mama would check on your homework while you change so…You know what that means Sport Man!

Jesus runs upstairs to finish his homework while B and Mari do the dishes. One hour later all of them were in bed and resting for the next day.

Friday night came: the five kids were in the living room watching two movies: A Chihuahua in Beverly Hills and the first movie of the Chronicles of Narnia so the moms were cuddling in the place near the kitchen when Stef's phone rang.

-It's my boss –She picks it –Hi Boss, yeah….oh –Stef's face changed into one of sadness –Yeah, I would be there in ten I just have to grab my things and the car. Don't worry!

-What it is love?

-It has been a car accident near here; a married couple is in critical condition and one of the three in the other car died so they need support. You don't care if I go? I would be here by 6 I think, I would sleep until 11 and then we can go to the beach with the four kids, ok?

-Yeah baby, go help those people!

So Lena reads a book until it was time for the kids to go to bed: Lexi and Mariana in Mariana's bed and Louis was in the inflatable bed in Jesus's room. Brandon slept in his own room ready to go to his best friend house the next day. When she changed and was ready to go to bed Lena texted Stef: _Love, how it is going? U know when u will be home?_

 _"_ _The couple died and we couldn't do anything, I would be there by 3. Sleeps tight baby, I would wake u when I came home, k?_

 _"_ _Ok, I love you and I'm sorry for them all"_

-So…we have to tell the family of Colleen and Donald. They have kids, parents?

-They only have two kids: a girl and a boy, ten and 6. They are with the nanny but…no other family so as you know they would be placed in foster care.

Stef wanted to be the one telling the kids so she went to the house and woke the nanny, who cried because she was a great friend of the couple and she has been taking care of their kids for years: Oh my God, poor little Callie is going to be devastated and innocent Jude….he…oh god!

Stef gives her condolence to the nanny but told her to wake the kids, she has to tell them and take them to a group house for the weekend. The old woman returned five minutes later with a girl with long brown hair and big brown eyes that were filled with confusion and fear at the sight of the police woman in her house and she was holding the hand of a little boy with curly brown hair and cute dinosaurs pajamas holding in his free hand a teddy bear.

-Hi, you are Callie and Jude, right?

The girl nodded

-Can you sit down here please? –They did as told and looked at her in confusion- Listen guys….today something terrible happened….it has been a car accident and…well…your parents were in one of the cars….

Callie asked concerned: are they ok? In what hospital are they?

-Um…well Callie….Your parents were in critical condition when the ambulance got there and they died before the doctors could do anything, I'm so sorry.

Jude looks at her sister like if he is waiting for her to confirm what Stef told them so when Callie looks at him with fear they cried, hugging each other.

Stef hug them too.

-What is going to happen with us now? We have no more family…-Callie's face is the one Stef has seen many times, too much times, the one that is filled with fear, sadness, anger and confusion.

-Well…you would go to foster houses or stay with a foster family.

-Is that...? Would we be happy again?

-Can I tell you a story? –Both kids nodded and listened with wide eyes –My partner and I fostered twins four years ago and they were so sad and lonely. Mariana was so shy that she didn't speak with anyone but her brother for a long long time and Jesus had and still has ADHD so they were "problematic" kids but we give them a home, toys, food and a school and now Mariana can't stop talking and Jesus control his problem with lots of sport so yes. You would find happiness again and I hope that's sooner than later.

-Ok –Callie hold Jude's hand tight and Stef hugged them both until a woman came into the house.

-Hi, my name is Rita and I am the one taking the kids to my group house that would be their house until they find a foster family.

-Ok –the kids gets into Rita's car and Rita put their suitcases (the nanny packed it for them) in the trunk of her car- Can you phone me with the day and the place of the funeral? I want to be there for them…this situations are…horrible.

-Yeah, I know, they would be safe with me, I promise, I would not place them in bad house.

-Ok, good night and thank you Rita –before Stef can go to her car, the door of Rita's car open and the little girl call her "Stef, Stef" –Yeah, love?

-Would you visit us again? Can we be friends?

-Of course Cal, I would visit you soon.

Three days later Stef, Lena and the three kids were in the chapel where Collen and Donald Jacob's funeral was taking place. There were just a few people and Stef soon found Callie and Jude near Rita at the front of the chapel. The moment Callie's eyes founds Stef's she ran to her and hug her.

-You are here! You are here!

-Of course I am here Callie girl, I promised you I would see you again, right?

-Yes…but…I was not sure because we just met

Brandon went to where Stef and Callie were talking and shake Callie's hand: Hi my name is Brandon and I am sorry for your loss, I want to reassure you that my mommy always keeps her promises.

-Thank you Brandon –Rita call her – Rita is calling me, can you sit with us, Stef?

-Ok, can my family sit there too?

-Yes, of course.

So the Adams Foster family spend the rest of the funeral with both kids and Rita. At the middle of the ceremony Jude looks at Lena fascinated and at the end when Lena hug Callie and them hug him he feels a wave of peacefulness and happiness so he stays wrapped in Lena's arms: can you hold me for a while Lena?

-Oh, you have a fan in little Jude baby.

-Yeah, I think so and of course I would hold you Jude!

The funeral was over and Rita told Stef that Bill is also the social worker of the kids. When it is time to left Brandon and Callie promise each other that they would meet again and Jude cries uncontrollably when Lena had to separate from him but Lena promise to see him again. Mariana give him a kiss and a hug and Jesus says I'm sorry again. When they are at home Stef and Lena had a sad feeling all night, wandering what with happen with those kids.

What they didn't know it's that three months later Lena's boss would tell her that there are two new kids, Callie and Jude Jacob and that a rich family has put them in the school. Through months of school Lena saw that Callie looked exhausted and sad while Jude was over protective with her sister. One day Jude knocks at her door:

-Miss Adams, can I talk to you?

-Oh Little Jude, you can call me Lena and of course, come in.

Jude sit down in front of her and she noticed that he hesitated so she encourage him to talk with her: You can tell me anything Jude, anything.

-What's a fagot Lena?

-Oh my god Jude, who told you that?

-That's not important. I want to know what it is.

-If I told you that you have to tell me who told you that.

-Ok

-It's a bad name that people call gays men, but it is not a great way of calling them, they are the same as all of us.

-but…why Mister Golstone called me that? I'm not gay, I don't even like anyone romantically.

-Your foster father called you that? –Jude nodded – What more did he said or did Jude?

-Callie…don't…Callie don't want me telling anyone, she said we would end in different homes.

-What did she don't want you to talk about? Jude, if helps your sister then you have to tell me so I can find someone who can help.

-Our foster parents made her do all the chores and let the biggest kids punch her and I don't want to be far away from her because the father looks at her really weird and it scare me.

Lena knew what kind of things can happen in the foster houses and with bad foster parents. She needs to talk with Bill so he can keep an eye on them.

-Ok Jude, listen to me, the next time he call you a fagot forget it and the next day you tell me why he called you that and don't worry about Callie, I'm going to do something about it and I promise you would be safe.

Lena calls Bill and tell him about the situation Jude told her about and Bills let her know that he would do whatever is in his hand. Nothing relevant happen after that, Callie looked less exhausted and Jude seems less worried so Lena was relieved. Nothing happened until a year later when Bill calls at the Foster's house and Jesus opens the door.

-Hi Bill, Jude, Cals.

-Wow Jesus, you are so big, where are your mothers?

-In the kitchen, wait a minute. MAMA! MOM! BILL IS HERE!

Seconds later Stef and Lena are on the door and seems worried: Jesus, this is the last time I tell you not to yell in the house, understood?

-Yes mom, understood. Bye guys!

-Came here Bill, sit down on the living room. Guys you can go to the backyard with the others.

When Callie and Jude where out of the way Bill told them the reason why he was here: I need you to foster this kids. They are the sweetest kids in the world: Callie is a little irascible some time but Jude is sweet and kind. They know you, they trust you and they are good friends with your kids. I know that five kids it's a lot but I promise that they would give you no problems.

-Bill….it's difficult…

-I know Stef, unless foster them for this weekend until I found them a new home.

-What happened to the last foster family?

-They changed half a year ago and nothing bad happened with this house but…well… yesterday Jude was playing with the dools of the little girl in the house so when the father catch him he beat him, he has two broken ribs and a broken lip. Callie have a concussion because she protected him and called me.

-Oh my god, yes, we would foster them but we have to think about that permanent solution. Ok?

-Yes, thank you, on Monday afternoon I would tell you something.

-K', don't worry Bill.

After Bill left the house Stef and Lena called the kids for a reunion: Ok guys, Callie and Jude are on an emergency situation and they need a place for the weekend so you think they can share our home unless for a weekend?

-Yes, of course, there enough for everyone.


	15. Stef and Callie

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. And also sorry in anticipation if you don't like this chapter but I have a lack of inspiration. At least there are sweet moment that I hope you enjoy. Love, izzy**.

One night in Mission Bay, San Diego, a little eleven years old was crying, missing her parents like every other day since she lost them in that car accident. She had wake up from a nightmare where she saw Jude dying so she cried. By the middle of the night she was feeling alone, sad, angry, confuse, desperate to have a family, so much pressure in her shoulders and guilty to be happy with the Fosters. Without knowing it, she stands up on her bed and started ripping papers and pulling furniture to the floor while screaming and crying. She felt hot and her heart was beating too fast. Stef and Lena immediately run to their daughter bedroom where they found Callie on the floor, holding her legs with her arms and crying desperately. She was having breathing difficulty. Stef touched her hair slowly, not wanting to scare the little girl and when she calmed down Stef hugged her and Callie cried in her chest for an hour. Meanwhile Lena tried to calm Mariana that was frightened and when her daughter was finally sleeping, she noticed Jude at the door with his teddy bear in one hand, looking scared at his sister. She went there and took him with her to her bedroom, letting Stef deal with Cal.

-Shh, baby girl, it's okay, you had lots of emotions with you right now but it's ok.

-I…I…sorry, sorry so much.

-You don't have to say sorry Callie. C'mon, came here with me –Stef hold Callie and took her to the living room and sat her down in front of her on the sofa- You have to talk to me baby girl.

Callie looked at the woman's eyes and saw her how scared and tired she was. Stef in that moment realized that she think about this girl like if she was her own daughter because when she saw all those emotions in Callie's eyes she felt anger and compassion and she felt so….helpless because she knew that she couldn't take Callie's parents back.

-I had a bad dream….about…about…-Callie started crying again so Stef higged her for two or three minutes- Jude was dying in my arms, he was letting me alone like mommy and daddy did. I don't want to be alone.

-Oh Callie, I'm so sorry that you have that dream but I can promise you that we are going to protect you and Jude and nothing would happen if it's depend on me. I promise you and like Brandon once said to you, I keep all my promises! Ok?

-Really? –Callie have a huge smile on her face completely trusting Stef

-Really and I have something for you now

Stef went to the kitchen and make some chocolate for Callie, the little girl was on the door, waiting for her –Come here baby, sit down on your stool. You want cookies? Lena made them hours ago for breakfast

-Yes please mom –at this Callie gets scared and started crying again –I'm sorry, I'm sorry!

Callie and Jude were with the Fosters 4 months now and they all were in a slow process of adaptation because Callie and Mariana started getting along just now and Jesus was jealous of Jude that, at six, needed lots of attention too. Stef was surrounded by joy right now, hearing the girl that she had started to call daughter calling her mommy but she knows that Callie needs reassurance that nothing happens because of that.

-Callie, don't cry, you can call me mom, technically I am like your mother because you live in my house, have to follow my rules and I am the one disciplining you too so you can call me mommy and Lena mama like everyone else but you also have to know that this didn't mean that you are doing something wrong, you are not disappointing your other mommy, if I die I would want my children to call someone mom one day and be taken care by that person. Don't you think that your parents would like that?

Callie drink her chocolate while thinking about what Colleen would be feeling. Would she be mad? Would she be disappointed? Or would she be happy? Mom would be happy.

-Ok, I'm not sorry because now I have three moms: the one taking care of me from heaven, you and momma.

-Is momma and you but that's fine with me –Callie yawned –I think is time for you to go to bed.

Stef took her to her and Lena's bedroom where her wife was with Jude in the middle of the bed. Stef put Callie beside her brother and they go to sleep.

The next day it was a Sunday and it was time for all the family to go to the aquarium. Brandon, Jesus and Jude were running around, looking amazed at all different types of fishes. Callie was holding Stef's hand like if her life depends on that and Mariana was scared of her because of the episode of last night. The blonde wanted to have a moment with both her girls so she would probably take them to have lunch apart from the rest of the family but now she smiled at the look of wonder in all her kids faces.

-B, look at that, is a shark! Be careful or he would bite you!

Brandon jumped and go to her mother immediately, Lena looked at Stef like she would kill her but stef loved to scare her kids. When she looked at her other two boys Stef's eyes popped out of her head: LENA!

-What baby?

-Look at our boys, look at them!

The ladies have tears in their eyes when they saw Jesus take Jude hand so they both could look at the turtles. When one of the turtles looked at the little boy and he get scared Jesus protected him by giving him a hug. Lena let go of Mariana's hand and went to wrap her arms around her boys.

-Mamma, I'm going to take our girls to have some burguers to Java's, why don't you take our boys to the pizza place and then we would meet at the ice cream spot?

-K' baby, love you all and have fun baby girls

Stef get to the burguers place, order their food and put the girls one beside the other, Mariana was scared and move to the end of the table, far away from Callie.

-Ok girls, I think we have to talk about last night. Mariana, can you tell me what you felt?

-I get scared because she was out of her mind mommy, I kept telling her to stop but she continued screaming. I don't like that mom, is weird.

-Ok baby, Callie loses her mom over a year ago and she still missed her and she gets scared and sad so because of her loss and need of feeling loved she made that but yesterday we talked and now Callie is better, right?

-Yes, mom

Mariana looked at her confused –Mom, I don't know if I want to have a sister anymore, Callie and I have nothing in common

-You have, baby, you and Callie both lost your biological moms, both of you have the need to protect your brothers, both of you are smart, artistic and funny. Callie, tell Mariana about the day you lose your mom and how you feel.

For an hour both girls talked about their experiences and discovered that they have more in common than what they thought. When they were going to the ice cream spot Mariana offered her hand to Callie, and the older girl took it.

A month have passed since that incident and today Lena was in a trip with the school so Stef have to pick the kids from school. When she get there she went to the backyard and there she saw how two girls of Callie's class told her that she was a loser and a poor orphan girl that would never found love again. Callie just ignored them but tears run down her face.

-Girls, you know what adoption mean?

Both nodded, impressed by Stef's uniform.

-Well, you should know that Callie is living with a caring and loving family that would give her all the love that she needs and she is no loser because she is one of the smartes, honest and funniest little girl I have ever know so please, to be better persons stop judging and hurting people and try to help them up.

When Stef turn around to head to the car she felt to pair of arms on her waist and tears on her shirt. She hugged the gurl back and stroked her hair.

-Shh, is okay baby girl.

-You are going to adopt us?

-Yes Cal, Lena and I have been talking about it and we are going to start the papers.

Stef took the kids home and that night she received a letter behind her door.

 _Dear Mom and Mama:_

 _For a year I have had no parental love, I have been scared, sad and stressed about mine and Jude's future but thanks to you I have found love again, I feel secure, love and relieved because you are going to give us all that we need. I have realized that it's not where you came from, is where you belong and we belong with you, with your family._

 _I see myself so like you mom, you are strong, reserved, insecure and want to have the world responsabilities in your shoulders but you also know how to love and protect people with all that you have. Thank you._

 _Mama, I see you so like Jude: sweet, caring, loving, protector in your own way. You always calm me when I am not feeling too well. Thank you._

 _And you would have to share me with my other mommie, the one in heaven that would be my angel forever. Thank you mom, for protect me but now you can rest in peace._

 _Your future daughter,_

 _Callie Quin Jacob. "_

Stef send a photo to Lena and after talking with her wife she knew that the moment was here, Jude and Callie has to be an official part of this family soon.


	16. Lena and her girls

I still don't understand why Callie hasn't called me Mamma yet. She has been calling Stef mom for two months now and they have a very strong bond, but she is more reserved with me and I want to change that. I want this girl to be comfortable with me before we adopt her and her brother.

There's a thing that I love to do in the early mornings of winter and is watch the sunrise with a hot coffee in my hands and a blanket around me. I normally do it with Stef but I had also done it with Mariana a couple of times and with Brandon when he was little. Now I think this is something that Callie would love to do so I go to the kitchen prepare hot cocoa for the both of us, let a blanket and my phone on the kitchen and go upstairs to wake up Callie.

She is sleeping on her back with her left arm in her stomach and the index finger of her right hand rubbing her nose. I sit down on the bed beside her and touch her hair so she can wake up peacefully, she slowly open her eyes when I rub her cheek and smiles at me.

-Hello my sunshine, have you sleep well?

-Yes, it's morning yet?

-No, not yet. Would you come with me so I can saw you something I like?

-Yeah –she rubs her eyes and grab my hand, we go downstairs and I give her the mug with hot cocoa while I grab the blanket, my mug and my phone. We sat on the sofa in the garden and I put Callie in between my legs, both of us drinking the cocoa.

-Since I was little I loved to watch the sunrise with my dad while doing the exact same thing we are doing. Feeling the cool air and drinking the hot drink, you like it right?

-This beautiful. Can I have your phone so I can take photos mama?

-For a moment I stay there frozen and speechless. Every time a child of mine call me mamma for the first time my heart always stop and I feel a sensational feeling in the pit of my stomach. An instant love.

-Of course you can sweetie- I give her my phone and she takes some photos of the sunrise and she turn around and took some photos of me- Can we take a photo together mamma?

-Yeah, of course we can Callie, but I have a horrible face this early in the morning.

My daughter snuggles a little more on me –That's not true, you are very pretty momma, you have beautiful curls, big brown eyes and you are kind and loving, like Jude.

I hug her and she takes the selfies, one of us smiling and another one of me kissing her temple. After half an hour here we gets back inside and I put her to bed again, is the holidays and soon would be Christmas, I can't wait for the first Christmas with my two new babies with us.

-Bye mama, thanks for that moment.

-Bye slug a bug, have nice sleep.

I get back to my room and look at the photos that Callie has takes, this are beautiful photos, looks almost professional. Stef starts to stir in that moment and search for me in bed. Her hand gets to my legs and she opens her eyes.

-Good morning beautiful!

-I wake up one hour ago an dwent to see the sunrise with our daughter and you know what?

-What?

-She called me mama, she said: can I have your phone mama?

Stef's face lit up with happiness and she kiss me: that's so good Lena, I knew that she see you as her mama but it was hard for her to feel that connection. Can you belive how difficult our lives are going to get with five kids that are going to be teenagers at the same time?

-Wow, hormones, rebel kids, this house is going to get loud and full of boyfriends and girlfriends.

-I am going to have a heart attack when one of those came home with a girlfriend or boyfriend.

-We would deal with everything together baby. Together. You have to see this photos Callie took, it seems almost professional.

-Wow baby, she is going to be a very great photographer.

-Yeah, I think so, a pianist, a photographer, a sport man and an actress. They can take us out of poverty baby!

-Yeah-we laugh and start our day.

We take the kids to the beach where they build sandcastles and we swim with them. While we are having lunch Callie sits on my lap and Mariana stands up and run at seeing this. I let Callie on the towel and run behind Mariana. I pick her and sit with her on the sand.

-Why did you ran like that young lady?

-Because I don't like you being so loving to Callie, I am your little girl. I want to be your only girl, like before Callie and Jude came home. I don't like sharing my room and my toys.

-You sure you aren't happier now that you have a sister that can play dolls with you and with whom you would talk about boys and share secrets with?

I can see the wheels working on Mariana's brain and how she is slowly accepting the fact that she can have a best friend in her own home, someone to play and laugh with, to share the most precious secrets.

-You are right momma, I have started liking Cal, she takes really good photos of me like we are in a photo-shoot and I am the model and she makes playing dolls more funny. And I am less scared at my bedroom now.

She smiles at me and after giving me a long kiss on the cheek she stands up and go running to the place where the rest of the family is and sit down beside her sister. It seems like she had said sorry and Callie is now giving her a kiss forgiving her.

The rest of the day goes very well and when we are back at home, we have five kids sleeping on the back of the car. I wake up Brandon and Stef wake up Callie, I pick Jude and Mariana while Stef pick Jesus and we carrie them to their rooms: Mariana wakes up after a while and put her PJ's by herself so I just take care of Jude and tuck him in his bed. Stef does the same with Jesus. We tuck Brandon in together and when we goes to the girls room we fight tears when we see them curled up in Callie's bed, holding hands.

I think a bond have been created today.


	17. Hey, I'm Jude and i am different

**AN: This story is coming to an end in the next two chapters. This is the blue nail polish story but insted of a 13 years old Jude we have a 8 years old. I hope you like it. Please, review.**

I was six when mommy and daddy leave us and went to heaven even if they didn't say bye-bye to us. I was sad and angry but Callie comforted me, she always had. I was even more scared when Stef told us that we were going to live with strangers and have a foster family, I didn't wanted to leave my house and my school but Callie told me that it was we had to do to stay together and that she would always protect us.

The day of the funeral Stef came with her family and that was the first time that I saw Lena, she was so kind and loving toward me and her curls calmed me. I knew that they used to be foster mommies and I wanted them to foster us but they have three kids and I knew it was impossible.

I had always feel different from the rest of the kids of my class: I don't like sports, action figures or comics; I like to color, play with Callie's dolls and try my moms dresses and that was what I was doing when my foster father came to the room and beat me, Callie came two minutes later and put herself in front of me. After that she called Bill and he took us to our forever family.

Even if I know The Fosters don't mind me being different from the rest of the kids I am still afraid of the people outside and I also don't want Callie to be sad so when Mariana is painting her nails or when Callie and Mariana are brushing their hairs or playing with dolls I go outside with Jesus and Brandon and play sports with them or do Legos. This last one is one of my favorite things to do in the world, build castles, boats or bridges, is funny.

Two weeks ago everything changed in the house. We were all watching a movie and Mariana was beside me, painting her nails and I was looking fascinated at her because I really like the colors of the nail polish. She notice the way I am looking at her and ask me If I want to paint my nails with the blue color that she has, I look at Callie that is whispering things to Brandon and Jesus about the movie and I nod at Mariana. She puts my hand on her knee and start painting my nails. By the end of the movie I have blue nails and I am so proud of them.

When we are taking the plates away Lena notice my nails and said: Oh Jude, you have awesome nails. Is a beautiful color.

I immediately turn around and see Callie looking at my nails. I can see the anger in my 12 years old sister.

-Why Jude? You know what happen when you do things like this! You don't know how hard it is for me, don't you?

And she ran upstairs to her room. Mariana looks guilty at me. Brandon goes upstairs to find my sister. Jesus hugs me to give me support and Stef just kiss my temple.

-I'm sorry Jude, I didn't knew Callie wouldn't approve

-Don't worry Mariana, she is just afraid because this is the reasons why no one adopt us. And because she knows what happen in the outside world when I act different. But I am not afraid around you guys and I know I can protect myself in the outside world. I don't understand why I am different from the rest of the kids…

-Jude, listen to me-Lena looks at me with so much love and affection that I start to cry and both moms hug me- There's no problem with been different, we are all different. I am half-black, Mariana and Jesus are Latinos, Stef is a police officer that is "not a job made for woman", Brandon have three parents and is a pianist something that people don't see so "manly" and you are different because you like to paint your nails and play with dolls but that don't make you a bad person.

-But Callie is not different, she is so normal.

-Callie have things that make her different from us –says Stef while she clean my face- Don't worry, you go outside and be proud of who you are. Callie would have to learn that now we are the ones taking care of you.

-Yes, remember we are all proud of being who we are: Mom and I are proud of being lesbians, Jesus and Mariana are proud of being Latinos, Brandon loves having three parents and piano is her passion and Callie…callie is the more insecure of us because of the things that happened in her life, but we would take care of her.

With that thing on my mind I say goodnight to everyone and go upstairs, I see Brandon leaving Callie's room and he told me that she is sleeping but I can go and kiss her if I want. He go downstairs to do the dishes and I enter my sister room. I kiss her and I get into bed with her, like old times when we were both afraid of the future or our foster families.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

The next morning I wake up when Callie is calling my name.

-Hi Jude –she kisses my cheek and smiles at me- I am sorry for acting that way yesterday but I am afraid…that I would not be able to protect you, that you would suffer, I don't like that, you should be happy.

-Callie, I think I can protect myself, even if I am 8 but also moms are there for me if I need them, they are our new protectors. I know we are not adopted yet but we would be in less than two months and you have to let them protect us. You should be the one living as a kid. Worry about me like you would worry about Jesus, Mariana or Brandon, play with all of us, with your friends in school, do kid's things and let the moms protect us.

-When did you became more mature than me?

-When I learned how to be me and be proud of who I am. Yesterday actually.

We both laugh and hug and go change clothes, well Callie go take a shower that must be cold now after everyone have one. That's why I like night showers. We have a good breakfast and go to school.

I was ready to face all the bullying. Almost everyone in my class had disgusted or confused looks at seeing my nails but I ignored them and pay attention in class. A few days' passes and every day when lunch arrived all my siblings sit beside me and we talk and laugh. I meet some Brandon's and Callie's classmates when someone taps my back. I turn and see a tall boy with brown hair and hazel eyes from my class that sits beside me and when he start eating his lunch I see his nails and my smile can bright all the planet. He is wearing blue nail polish.

-Hi Jude, my name is Connor. I liked your nails so I painted them too.

And that's how I met my first best friend. He came home to do homework and I go to his house to play in the pool or some videogames.

You can find someone that can be different by your side.


	18. Sick kids

When I wake up in the morning I hear coughing from Brandon's room and someone blowing her nose from the girls room. Lena is beside me still sleeping and I notice that she has to be up in less than half an hour so I let her sleep. I go to Brandon's room first and I see his pale face and red eyes.

-Hey bud, you sick?

-Yeah mum…-he cough- I am sweating and my tummy feel yucky. I don't know.

-And your throat?

-Yeah my throat hurts too.

-Ok, let me grab some juice for your medicine for your tummy and the thermometer for your fever. I'm going to check on your sister first, ok?

-yeah mom

I go to the girls room and I see the both of them on Callie's bed, their noses and eyes were red and they were starting to be pale.

-Hey guys? You sick too?

Callie looks at me with fear and I immediately understand what crossed her mind. She thinks we are going to get her out of the house because she probably have the flu. I have to take that idea out of her mind.

-Yeah mom- says Mariana while coughing and rubbing her red eyes.

-I'm going downstairs to grab juice, medicine and more Kleenex. You try to relax and close your eyes, I love you girls.

Once downstairs I start coffee and grab three bottles of apple juice for them and the medicine, I grab Kleenex and the two thermometers that we have in the house and heads upstairs.

First I give Brandon juice and medicine and blow his nose –Put this on your mouth and when it beeps you call me, ok baby?

-Yeah mom

He put it on his mouth and I go to the girls room. I starts with Mariana.

-Mari, why don't you come to your bed so I can give you the things more comfortable?

-Ok

She go to her bed and I give her the juice and medicine, while doing that I see Lena in the doorway.

-Hi love, we have three kids in the house so Good morning

She chuckles and kiss my lips and in that moment Brandon calls me.

-I go check on B and the other two boys. You make my girls feel better.

So that's what I do, I put the other thermometer on Mariana's mouth and clean the sweat on her forehead with cold water. And then I go to Callie's bed. She is curled alone in her bed, facing the wall.

-Hey Callie girl, can you look me in the eye please? Very well, I want you to know that having the flu is something normal that happens to kids your age so no, we would not kick you out of the house because you are sick. I love you as my daughter and you are stuck with me forever or at least for the next 7 years of it.

She smiles at me and hugs me and then take the juice from my hand and the medicine. She does almost all the necessary things by herself. That scares me. Someone this young shouldn't been able to take care of herself and should let other take care of her but that's something for another day.

-Stef, Brandon has 100 so I put him in our bed with a cold towel on his forehead. Here is the clean thermometer to put on Callie. Jude and Jesus seems ok so they are getting dressed and I am going to prepare breakfast. Put them in our bed too with a movie and give them…

-Breakfast when you are out of the house with Jude and Jesus. Lena, I know how to take care of them, you remember the flu of 2006, the three of them sick plus you?

-Yeah, yeah, I am going to take some vitamins and would try to take Jesus and Jude out of the house for almost all day.

-Ok, love, I would go downsatairs in ten minutes to eat something.

I pu the thermometer in Callie's mouth and take Mariana's, she is 99.5. I take her in my arms and she wraps her arms around my neck. I took her to my bed in the right side of Brandon. I take the towel out of his head and after cleaning it I put it on Mariana's forehead. I give more juice to Brandon and go check on Callie.

-I am 100.3 mom, that's too much right?

-That's more than your brother and sister but nothing I can't take away.

I tickle her to give her a smile and when I am successful I pick her up too and take her with her siblings, in the left side of B. I made the same process as before.

-Ok kids, what movie do you want to see? In ten minutes take the towel out of your head Cal, ok?

-K' mommy.

They choose The Chronicles of Narnia so I let them seeing it and go downstairs to have breakfast. Jude, Jesus and Lena are almost finishing it.

-Good morning my healthy babies!

I kiss Jesus head and Jude cheek and they greet me with big smiles and Jude feed me some pancakes.

-Thank you young man, that's delicious Lena.

-Thanks love, I made some for you with some bacon too and this is the fruit and milk for the sick babies. I am going to go upstairs and take this to them. I would be here in ten, can you put this too in the car by that time?

-Of course I can.

When she left I start eating some pancakes, bacon and coffee and when I see the boys are finished and had put their plates on the sink I guide them to the bathroom downstairs.

-Ok, clean your face –they both did- some toothpaste please –they brush their tees- and I would do your hairs –I try to comb their hairs but Jesus made that impossible so I put them on the car and two minutes later Lena is there.

-Ok, Jesus has football practice and Jude has art class so we would be at home for dinner, I have meetings and guide tours. I would call you every three hours to know about them and I would take tomorrow off too, deal?

-Deal

After checking the kids were sleeping I pause the movie and remove the food Lena bring to them and go do some work I take home.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

I hear the front door open and see two brown hairs going upstairs and then I feel my girlfriend beside me.

-How are you honey?

-Exhausted. They had exhausted me. I worked for two hours after you left but then Mariana and Callie started vomiting on the floor and Brandon on the sheets so I have to take them to their rooms to clean our room and then Mariana vomited again in her sheets. They argued over a movie, they refused to eat so I have to force them and finally, at 4 after giving them their pills and juice they get to sleep. I made laundry, clean the bathroom and half an hour ago I lay down in here.

I feel Lena kissing my cheek and then my mouth and we kiss for few minutes until she separated and I groan: I was enjoying it, it make me feel good.

-I know baby, you just lay here, I have to check the boys' homework and the sick kids. Then I would order some pizza for us four and give the other three some soup. How does it sound?

-Perfect if I don't have to do anything more.

-Nop, you just stay in here.

And that's what I do and when we are in Brandon's bed is when I feel hot and I vomit. Great. This is not good.

-Lena, lena baby

-What?

-I'm an sick too, the kids shared it with me…

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Two days has passed since the kids and I get sick. Lena has to do almost everything. She has to wake up the younger two, feed them, feed us, feed herself, take Jesus and Jude to the school, take care of us, do things in the house (I help her with that) and pick our babies from school. But thanks to her cares we are almost okay, we don't have fever anymore and we can tolerate solid food so, yeah, Lena is and would always be the rock mama, the glue for this family.


	19. Adopted, finally

The day I was waiting for since my parents died arrived, I dressed in a purple flowed dress matching Mariana's pink one and Mama curled our hairs. Jude, Brandon and Jesus wore a blue shirt because is Jude's favorite color. Mama was wearing a blue flower dress matching Mariana's and mine and Mom's pants were purple like my dress.

We were the bready bunch but I couldn't be happier. I had two loving and caring mothers even if sometimes they annoy me, I had three brothers instead of one that would always protect me and I had a little sister to protect and hang out with. I lived in a big and warm house and had food every day in my stomach. I also went to a very good school so yes. I was lucky. I was definitely luckier that many of foster kids.

-Callie, Mari, you ready for curling your hair? C'mon it's getting late.

We both go to our mothers bathroom and Lena curl our hair. Fifteen minutes later we are so ready. We go downstairs with everyone and Mom and grandma Sharon greets us with tears in their eyes. Mom grabs my shoulders: Listen honey, today is going to be one of the greatest days of my life and I want you to know that you are worthy of all the love and happiness in the world and you would always have our backs, even when you are thirty and have kids and are married.

She kissed my forehead and went to the courtroom where after telling the judge that we were happy and we had a great time with the fosters, we signed the papers and heard the best words in the world: Congratulations Callie and Jude, you are officially a part of the Adams Foster family.

And my mom was correct, at 16 I have my first heartbreak when Wyatt let me because he has to go to Florida, at 17 I was raped by a boy call Liam in a party and was traumatized for a long time, almost in graduation I started dating Mike's adopted son, A.J and we get married at 25 after I graduated for college with a major in social work from Berkeley in California and have our first child at 28, a girl. At 30 I get pregnant again, with twins boys but only one was born. I succeeded in my work and made a lot of changes. At 34 I have my last child, another girl. A.J died at 50 in the war. And through all of that my moms and siblings were there. Mariana hugged me when Wyatt let me and helped me get out of bed, Brandon and Jesus scared Liam to death and mom sent him to prison. Moms paid for my threpist for the trauma and mama always welcomed me in bed when I had a nightmare. They were in my wedding, in all the labours and in my graduations. When only Tom was born and I have the miscarriage at five months of pregnancy they held me while I cried and Mama talked with me because she knew what it was because of Frankie. And when A.J died, even if mom was almost 88 and suffering for cancer once again she held me tight in the funeral. They were always there.

Now, I'm sixty. My oldest daughter, Anna Foster, is 32, just married to a beautiful girl and on her honeymoon and she is a lawyer. My 30 year old son, Tom, is a baseball player and has a two years old boy, Matthew (just how I was going to call his brother) with his girlfriend of five years and my youngest, Alison, is 26 and finished college last year, she is a journalist but is currently in an off-year writing a book and traveling. Mom passed away at the age of 88 for cancer and momma at 95 for a aneurism.

They both said the same before they died: **I'm happy, I'm happy to have this amazing children, grandchildren and children in-law because this proof that DNA doesn't make a family, loves does.**

 **AN: I know it's shorter but it seems like the perfect ending for me. This is the last chapter. I hope you liked this story. I am so thankful to all of you thata followed this story. I have more fosters story so if you want you can check. Love you xoxo izzy**


End file.
